


Profil

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Agent As Unsub, Background Slash, Case Fic, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Schizophrenia, Serial Killers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V D.C. se množí vraždy tmavovlasých čtyřicátníků a tým analýzy chování je přizván k vytvoření profilu. To, co začalo jako běžný případ, však skončí katastrofou, když je jejich profil zavede tam, kam by to nikdo z nich nečekal…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - Zabij ho, než ti ublíží

_„Čas bere všechno, ať chceš nebo nechceš. Čas bere všechno, nese to pryč, a na konci zůstane pouze temnota. Někdy v téhle temnotě najdeme ostatní a někdy je tam zase ztratíme.“_

_Stephen King_

***

Nechtěl to udělat. Věděl, že to nechce udělat, věděl, že by to neměl udělat, že to _nesmí_ udělat, věděl, že je to špatné. 

A taky věděl, že to nakonec – i přese všechno, co mu v tom bránilo – stejně udělá. Protože _on_ se bránit nedokázal. 

A věděl to, protože to nebylo poprvé. 

Ta ulička byla temná, přestože byl teprve pozdní podvečer, a úplně opuštěná, až na něj a vysokého tmavovlasého muže, který tu byl s ním, nejistě přešlapuje z jedné nohy na druhou, a který byl tak strašně moc podobný –

_Zabij ho, tak už ho konečně zabij!_

Jenže on ho nechtěl zabít, nechtěl vůbec zabíjet, nikoho, on přece nebyl takový, nebyl jako ti ostatní…

_Zabij ho, zabij ho, než ti ublíží jako on… nenávidíš ho přece…_

Ano, nenáviděl ho, strašně moc ho nenáviděl, protože on ho odmítl, nebyl s ním, když ho potřeboval, _nechtěl_ být s ním, nechal ho napospas těm démonům, nepomohl mu, nezachránil ho před nimi, nechal ho, aby jim podlehl. Nenáviděl ho, protože _on_ mu mohl pomoci, byl tím jediným, kdo mu mohl pomoci, byl si jistý, že kdyby mu pomohl, kdyby se k němu neobrátil zády, dopadlo by to celé úplně jinak. Ale on mu nepomohl. Dovolil tmě, aby ho celého pohltila. Nenáviděl ho. 

Zkřivil zoufale obličej. Ne, nebyla pravda, že ho nenávidí, nemohla být, protože on ho přece miloval, už od první chvíle, miloval ho tak, jako ještě nikoho před ním. Udělal by pro něj cokoli, dýchal by za něj, zemřel by pro něj, zabil by pro něj, ale _jemu_ by nikdy ublížit nedokázal. Nikdy. 

_Jemu na tobě nezáleží. Nikdy nezáleželo._

Ne, to nemohla být pravda, nemohla, určitě ne, byl si tím jistý…

Zvedl hlavu a podíval se na muže, který s ním byl v té temné, opuštěné uličce. 

_To on může za to, co se z tebe stalo. Jen on._

Jeho pohled ztvrdl, když se díval na svého společníka. Ten si změny všiml a zmateně se na něj díval. 

Pálilo ho to na kůži, bolelo to a on chtěl utéct, někam daleko, a už se nikdy nevrátit. Chtěl utéct, ale nemohl. 

„Co se děje, proč jste mě sem vlastně zavedl?“ ptal se muž, do hlasu se mu vkradla nejistota. „Proč jsem tady?“ 

Neodpověděl mu. 

_Odmítl tě. Nepomohl ti. Tak už ho přeci zabij, na co čekáš?!_

A najednou všechno zčernalo. Nevěděl, co se děje, nevěděl, co dělá, kde je, ani jak se jmenuje. Nebylo nic, byl jen on a nějaký krátký výkřik někde daleko…

Když se svět opět rozjasnil, držel v ruce zbraň a muž, který ho doprovázel, ležel na ulici a nehýbal se. A ta krev, byla všude, strašně moc krve všude okolo, byla všude, kam se podíval. Roztřásl se. 

Pomalu došel k mrtvole a klesl na kolena vedle ní. Otočil muže na záda. Jeho oči byly vytřeštěné do prázdna a ústa otevřená v němém výkřiku. 

„Nechtěl jsem, nechtěl, nechtěl…“

Odhrnul mu tmavé vlasy z obličeje, rukávem setřel krev z jeho tváří, rozechvěle ho chytil za předloktí a složil mu ruce na břiše. 

A pak se rozplakal.

***

_„Na okamžik cítil divokou naději: možná to doopravdy byla noční můra. Možná se probudí ve své vlastní posteli, zbrocený potem, třesoucí se, možná dokonce s pláčem… ale živý. V bezpečí. Pak tu myšlenku zahnal. Její kouzlo bylo smrtelné, její útěcha fatální.“_

_Stephen King_


	2. Proč nás volají až teď?

Než celý ten případ – celá ta _hrůza_ – začala, byl to docela normální den. 

Úterý. Běžné, horké úterý asi v polovině srpna, bylo nudné, a protože zrovna neměli žádný případ, naplněné úmorným papírováním. 

A ano, jistě, ve skutečnosti ta hrůza začala už dávno předtím, protože první z těch mužů byl zavražděn už téměř před čtyřmi měsíci, na konci dubna, kdy Abigail Donovanová večer doma marně čekala, až se její manžel vrátí z práce, a namísto toho přišli dva policisté, aby jí oznámili, že její muž je po smrti. Jenže tehdy pro ně ten případ ještě neexistoval. 

Toho dne, kdy to začalo _pro ně_ , seděl Hotch ve své kanceláři, před sebou měl hromadu dokumentů (protože skoro celý poslední měsíc jezdili po celých Státech, neboť jeden případ střídal druhý prakticky bez jediného dne odpočinku), které se snažil jeden po druhém poctivě vypsat, doplnit, zkontrolovat, podepsat a poslat vyšším nadřízeným – přesně podle předpisů – a přitom doufal, že když už se včera v poledne vrátili z Texasu, mohli by snad mít pár dní zaslouženého klidu. A tak se snažil soustředit na práci, zatímco doufal, že se dneska nic neobjeví, a zároveň skrze žaluzie na svých oknech po očku sledoval své agenty. Takový zápřah byl pořádný nápor na psychiku a nikdo z nich se pořádně nevyspal už celé týdny. Nebylo to zdravé, napadlo ho. 

Ale protože velice dobře věděl, co by mu Straussová řekla, kdyby jí navrhl, aby dala jeho týmu na pár dní volno, aby se mohli trochu vzpamatovat, jen se zamračil a pozoroval je, protože on byl přece ten, kdo za ně byl zodpovědný. On se měl starat o to, aby je jejich práce nezničila. Ale jakkoli se o to pokoušel, ten poslední měsíc byl na ně prostě příliš, a proto se vůbec nedivil, že je Emily zabraná do své vlastní práce, nejspíš, aby se zaměstnala a nemusela myslet na to, na co nechtěla, že Rossi není ve své kanceláři, ale poněkud bezcílně se potlouká po společné kanceláři týmu, přičemž předstírá, že tam není jen proto, aby nemusel být sám, že Reid pevně svírá v ruce tužku a nepřítomně se mračí na záznam nějakého výslechu, který měl na stole před sebou, nejspíš ponořený v některé ze vzpomínek, které byly už navždy vypálené do jeho mysli, a že i když se Morgan baví s Garciovou a žertují přitom stejně jako vždycky, jejich smích prostě nezní tak upřímně jako obvykle. 

Do dveří jeho kanceláře bez zaklepání vtrhla JJ a on okamžitě věděl, že to znamená nový a nejspíš opět naprosto příšerný případ, protože jinak si JJ dávala záležet na tom, aby zaklepala, než vejde. Povzdychl si. 

A celá ta katastrofa se rozjela naplno.

***

Když Hotch vešel do konferenční místnosti, všichni ostatní už tam byli. Rozhlédl se po nich a i ten letmý pohled stačil, aby zaregistroval, jak nepřirozeně jsou jeho kolegové potichu – teď, když dostali další případ – a jaký si od sebe drží odstup. Garciová tam nebyla. Morgan nevtipkoval, neprovokoval Reida a nepovídal si s Emily. Rossi měl lokty položené na stole, prsty propletené a mlčky o sebe ťukal palci. Emily zírala z okna. Reid seděl naproti němu a několik pramenů tmavých vlasů mu padalo do očí, ale zřejmě mu to nevadilo, dokonce se zdálo, že to snad i vítá, protože se pohledem pečlivě vyhýbal očím ostatních. A Hotche napadlo, kdy naposledy mladík s někým z nich vlastně _doopravdy_ mluvil. Byly to už určitě celé měsíce, určitě ještě před tím večerem, kdy… Jak se vlastně tohle všechno stalo? Kdy se odcizili natolik, že už spolu ani pořádně nemluvili? 

Hotch mírně potřásl hlavou, aby tu myšlenku zaplašil. 

JJ došla k obrazovce a začala na ni promítat fotografie. „Ve Washingtonu mají sérii vražd. První obětí byl dvaačtyřicetiletý Martin Donovan, to bylo před čtyřmi měsíci, našli ho v Chinatown. Takhle,“ dodala a na obrazovce se objevila fotografie tmavovlasého muže, který ležel v kaluži krve na chodníku uprostřed špinavé uličky, paže založené na hrudi, jako by ležel v rakvi. „Druhý byl Tim Gellner, čtyřicet, před osmi týdny.“ Fotku nahradila jiná, velice podobná. „A před třemi týdny to byl George Osbourne, našli ho ve Franklinově parku. Čtyřicet pět.“ Ani třetí fotografie se nijak výrazně nelišila od předchozích dvou. 

„Ve Washingtonu?“ Rossi se zamračil. 

JJ přikývla. „Všechny tři oběti utrpěly dvě střelné rány z bezprostřední blízkosti, neznámý je nejdříve střelil do srdce a potom do hlavy – ta byla smrtelná. Pak jim utřel z obličeje krev a složil jim ruce na hruď. Komu patří zbraň, se zatím neví.“ 

Hotch se díval na fotky a věděl, že i když se mu zatraceně nechce, musí něco udělat, musí ten případ vzít, protože tohle docela určitě nebylo něco, s čím by měli Washingtonští detektivové nějaké zkušenosti. Žádný běžný detektiv nebyl trénovaný na to, aby řešil sériové vraždy. 

Oni ano. 

JJ ignorovala jeho zamyšlené mlčení a plynule pokračovala ve svém výkladu. „Jeff Simmons, místní detektiv, kterému byl celý případ přidělen, když rozeznali podobnost mezi vraždami, nás zavolal dneska ráno, když našli čtvrtou mrtvolu.“ 

„Čtvrtou?“ Emily povytáhla obočí. „Proč nás volají až teď?“ 

JJ si povzdychla a pokrčila unaveně rameny. „Doteď v tom neviděli sérii. K jednotlivým vraždám došlo v různých částech města, vyjížděli k nim jiní policisté. Nikdo v tom neviděl spojitost, dokud si dva policisté z různých městských okrsků nezačali nad pivem povídat o tom, že mají případ, se kterým si nevědí rady.“ 

Morgan si odfrkl. „Jako vždycky.“ 

JJ přikývla. „Pak to přiklepli Simmonsovi, který měl na starosti první případ.“ 

„Co dnešní oběť?“ zeptal se Hotch věcně, dokonale profesionálním tónem, i když nejraději ze všeho by si odfrkl stejně jako Morgan. Nový případ po jednom – a to ani ne celém – dni volna? Sakra, že se mu chtělo odfrknout si. Jenomže on byl šéf, a tak se musel chovat jako profesionál. 

Čert mu byl dlužen tuhle pozici, opravdu. 

„Frank Tyler,“ informovala je JJ okamžitě a na obrazovce se objevila nová fotka. „Třicet devět. Naposledy ho viděli, když včera o půl šesté odcházel z práce. Domů nedorazil. Našli ho těsně před pátou ráno, v jedné z uliček na východ od budovy soudu, měl dvě střelné rány a ruce složené na hrudi, stejně jako ti předchozí. Přítelkyně už ho identifikovala, s pitvou čekají na nás.“ 

Hotch chvíli zíral na tvář na obrazovce, tvář muže, který odešel z práce, ale už se nikdy nedostal domů ke své přítelkyni, protože ho cestou někdo dvakrát střelil, a zamračil se. 

„Vyřiď, že jsme na cestě.“


	3. Vypadá to jako poprava

„Věřte mi, že jsem nikdy nebyl tak rád, že vidím někoho od FBI.“ 

Detektiv Simmons, který měl celý případ na starosti, byl postarší muž asi okolo padesátky, ale těžko se to odhadovalo, protože jeho vlasy byly stále ještě husté a tmavohnědé, úzkostlivě nažehlená uniforma mu přes široká ramena dokonale seděla a doopravdy vypadal, že se mu ulevilo, když dorazili na stanici. 

„To slýcháme docela často,“ přikývla JJ s mírným úsměvem a jednoho po druhém mu své kolegy představila. 

Když se dostala až k Reidovi, povytáhl Simmons překvapeně obočí. „Vážně doktor, jo?“ 

Reid se zamračil, ale jinak na otázku nijak nereagoval, což bylo samo o sobě neobvyklé, protože jindy se zarazil a červenal anebo se tvářil dotčeně, podle toho, jestli byl dotaz pronesen zvědavě anebo nedůvěřivě, ale vždycky začal překotně vysvětlovat, že inteligence a věk spolu nijak moc nesouvisí a že ano, _doopravdy jsem doktor_.

Dneska nic takového neřekl, což Hotche mírně zarazilo, ale nijak moc se tím nezabýval, v rychlosti svým agentům rozdělil úkoly – JJ měla společně s Reidem a Garciovou získat co nejvíce informací o obětech, Emily a Morgana vyslal společně se Simmonsem na poslední místo činu a sám si s Rossim vyrazil podívat se na nejnovější oběť. 

Proto byl teď v márnici a společně s Rossim se zamračeně díval na Franka Tylera, mrtvého a ležícího na kovovém pitevním stole, s tmavýma, otevřenýma očima slepě upřenýma do stropu. Proto, že posledních pár týdnů pro ně bylo dost tvrdých a on věděl, že všichni špatně snášejí pohled na oběti. Všichni se dokázali přemoci, samozřejmě, pokud to bylo potřeba, ale je k tomu nechtěl nutit. Tak šel on. 

„Co jeho zranění?“ zeptal se obtloustlého soudního lékaře, ten upřel na Hotche modré, inteligentní oči schované za skly brýlí bez obrouček a pokýval hlavou. 

„První rána mířila na hrudník, zblízka. Poškodila pravou komoru srdeční a způsobila masivní krvácení do hrudní dutiny. Kulka zůstala v těle.“ Podal jim skleničku naplněnou průsvitnou tekutinou, ve které byla kulka, očištěná od krve a tkáně a lesklá, menší ráže. 

Hotch se zamračil a sklouzl opět pohledem na mrtvého muže. Nebyl si pořádně jistý, co to je, ale něco ho nutilo se na něj dívat. Něco v něm bylo, něco… Hotch přejel pomalu pohledem po jeho tváři a pořádně si ho prohlédl. Muž ležel na zádech na stole, který měl po svém obvodu žlábek, prostěradlo, kterým ho přikryli, mu dosahovalo jen pár centimetrů nad pupek, takže ta velká jizva ve tvaru Y, který vznikla při pitvě a byla jen narychlo sešita několika velkými, tmavými stehy, byla perfektně vidět. Hotch se však nedíval na jizvu na hrudi oběti, víc ho zaujal jeho obličej. Byl bledý a krev z něj smyli, takže střelná rána na jeho hlavě nebyla zakrvácená, ale čistá a z většiny zakrytá vlasy, ovšem o to příšernější. 

Ještě chvíli si prohlížel jeho tvář a pak mu konečně došlo, co ho na něm tak zaujalo. Ten muž byl běloch, vysoký a dobře stavěný, měl krátké černé vlasy, ostré ale ne nevzhledné rysy tváře a hnědé oči. Frank Tyler mu byl vlastně docela podobný, když teď nad tím uvažoval. 

Hotch si odfrkl a když po něm Rossi hodil zmateným pohledem, potřásl mírně hlavou. 

„Příčinnou smrti ale byla rána do hlavy, ne?“ zeptal se lékaře, ale nespustil přitom pohled z mrtvoly, přestože věděl, že tohle by dělat neměl. Bylo v pořádku, když se on a ostatní členové týmu vciťovali do obětí, ale nikdy, _nikdy_ by si ty případy neměli brát osobně, _přirovnávat_ se k obětem, protože to bylo nebezpečné. Znamenalo to totiž, že je přetažený a že by nemusel myslet objektivně a jednat tak, jak by za daných okolností měl. 

Ne, rozhodně by se neměl přirovnávat k oběti. 

„To ano,“ lékař souhlasně kývnul a namířil prstem na Tylerovo zranění. „Střela vstoupila do hlavy spánkovou kostí asi centimetr za pravým uchem, proletěla mozkem a cestou ven roztříštila týlní kost. Byl mrtvý okamžitě.“ 

„Hmm…“ protáhl Rossi zamyšleně. „U všech obětí to bylo stejné?“ 

Lékař pokrčil rameny. „Podle pitevních zpráv, které mi poslali, když ten případ hodili na Simmonse, ano. Já sám jsem kromě Tylera pitval jenom jednoho, Martina Donovana, to byl hned ten první, ale řeknu vám, vypadalo to přesně takhle.“ 

Oba agenti se na pár minut odmlčeli a jen si beze slova prohlíželi rány, které muže připravily o život. 

Stále ještě to na ně na všechny tak působilo. Stále ještě, i po všech těch letech u FBI, po všech těch letech strávených na místech činu a ve výslechových místnostech po celých Státech je zaráželo a udivovalo, že někdo muže někoho jiného jenom tak zabít. 

„Kulky vytažené z obětí se shodovaly, ale v databázi se nenašly,“ řekl Hotch tiše, zadumaně. „Zaujalo vás něco na některém z těch těl?“ zeptal se klidným tónem. „Nebo něco, co měly kromě způsobu smrti všechny oběti společného, něco jako… podpis?“ 

„Totiž…“ lékař se zarazil a trochu nejistě se na ně podíval. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli je to to, co máte na mysli, ale… všichni měli z obličeje setřenou krev a na tvářích a na čele slzy. DNA byla pokaždé stejná, mužská a nepatřila žádné z obětí. Víc nevíme.“ 

Hotch se zadíval na mrtvého muže. Takže neznámý ho zabil a potom mu smáčel obličej slzami? Byly to výčitky? 

Ano, rozhodně to znělo jako výčitky. 

To by snad mohlo trochu ulehčit práci na profilu. Možná i na dopadení neznámého. 

Hotch napřáhl paži a potřásl lékaři rukou. „Děkujeme vám, moc jste nám pomohl,“ řekl mu a vzal si od něj kopie velice pečlivých pitevních zpráv všech obětí. 

Rossi taky potřásl doktorovi rukou a společně s Hotchem se vydali ke dveřím, aby se mohli vydat zpátky na stanici a podělit se o to, co zjistili, s kolegy. 

„Agente Hotchnere?“ zavolal za nimi doktor, právě když docházeli ke dveřím. On i Rossi se okamžitě obrátili. „Pokud můžu ještě něco říct… Ten chlápek rozhodně věděl, kam mířit.“ Výraz v lékařově obličeji byl zamračený

Hotch se zamračil a pohled mu znovu, téměř nedobrovolně zalétl k pitevnímu stolu. „Ano?“ zeptal se tiše. 

„No, každá z těch ran by byla sama o sobě smrtelná, ale jejich kombinace…“ Doktor povytáhl obočí. „Byli mrtví prakticky okamžitě. Jako by je chtěl zabít, ale přitom jim moc neubližovat.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Vypadá to jako poprava.“


	4. Jsou podobný typ jako já

„Je to až moc náhodné,“ zabrblal Rossi a zaťukal si o sebe palci. 

Byli ve své provizorní pracovně na policejní stanici v DC, všichni do jednoho seděli sklesle okolo stolu – tedy kromě Reida, který se svěšenými rameny postával kousek od nich a beze slova zíral na tabuli, na které měli připevněnou mapu s vyznačenými místy nálezů obětí, fotky všech čtyř mrtvých mužů a ty nejzákladnější informace o nich – a pokud zrovna nekoukali do složek o jednotlivých případech, dívali se po sobě navzájem, jako by doufali, že někdo jiný s něčím přijde. 

Na stole mezi nimi byl otevřený laptop a z obrazovky na ně koukala Garciová. 

„Máš pravdu,“ souhlasila s ním Emily. „Nemají vůbec nic společného,“ pokračovala nespokojeně, když pečlivě procházela složky. „Měli různá zaměstnání, žili v různých částech města, navzájem se neznali. Donovan byl ženatý, Tyler měl přítelkyni, Osbourne partnera, Gellner byl starý mládenec, každý měl jiný okruh přátel i známých. Není tady nic, co by je spojovalo, podle výpisů z kreditek ani nechodili na stejná místa.“ 

„Tak podle čeho si je vybírá?“ ptala se JJ, ve tváři bezradný výraz. 

Hotch její dotaz ignoroval, zahleděný do složek. „Čím se živili?“ napadlo ho. Podíval se na Garciovou a ta obrátila hlavu k nějaké z těch svých obrazovek. 

„Ehm…“ Ozval se ťukavý zvuk, jak něco zadala na klávesnici. „Právník, makléř, úředník a účetní,“ nadiktovala mu okamžitě. 

To bylo… Mohlo to být ono? Samozřejmě, že to mohla být jenom náhoda, určitě to _mohla_ být jenom náhoda, ale… Hotch už dávno na náhody nevěřil. 

„Možná je přece jen něco spojuje…“ prohlásil nepřítomně, ostatní se na něj s nadějí podívali. „Podívejte se na ně,“ řekl jim a zamyšleně se díval na fotografie z míst činu. „Jsou to podobné typy, muži alfa, podobný vzhled, zhruba stejně staří, kolem čtyřiceti, všichni vcelku úspěšní v zaměstnání i životě. Všichni měli spíše kancelářskou práci.“ 

„Kravaťáci,“ přikývl Rossi chápavě. „Všichni měli na sobě oblek.“ 

„Jsou podobný typ jako já,“ zamumlal Hotch, ale na nikoho z ostatních se přitom ani nepodíval, když listoval fotografiemi. Na jednu z nich se díval o něco déle – oběť, která na ní byla zachycená – Tim Gellner – mu byla skutečně až nápadně podobná. Ukázal fotku kolegům, v obličeji se mu přitom nepohnul ani sval. „Běloši, tmavovlasí, čtyřicet, práce od nevidím do nevidím. Na pohled upjatí, zašněrovaní do škrtící kravaty.“ 

Všichni kolegové na něj pár vteřin beze slova zírali, dokonce i Reid se obrátil zády k tabuli s důkazy a hleděl na něj doširoka rozevřenýma, otřesenýma očima. Pak Rossi zamyšleně přikývl. „Dobře. Jdeš večer z práce, jsi unavený. Jak tě dostane z hlavní ulice?“ zeptal se zcela profesionálním tónem, aniž by přitom dal najevo, jak moc mu vadí uvažovat o Hotchovi jako o jedné z obětí. 

„Se zbraní,“ odpověděl Hotch okamžitě. 

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Morgan okamžitě hlavou. „Na ulici je v té době spousta lidí, někdo by si ho všiml. Na druhou stranu hned, jak se dostal do té uličky, měl volné pole působnosti. Odlehlé místo, nikde nikdo, mohl si dát na čas.“ 

„Ale nedal,“ zabrblal Reid. 

To byla pravda. _Nedal_ si na čas, i když mohl. Mohl je týrat, mučit, nebo alespoň děsit, aniž by ho někdo viděl, ale on ty muže jednoduše zastřelil. Dvě rány. Pár vteřin. A spousta slz. 

Hotch se zamračil a dlouze vydechl. „Pokud mě nenutí zbraní, musí mě z ulice nějak odlákat,“ navrhl jinou alternativu, „ _přemluvit_ mě, abych s ním šel. Třeba předstírá, že potřebuje pomoc. Kdyby vypadal důvěryhodně, slušně, ne nebezpečně, pak bych s ním nejspíš šel. Asi je i fyzicky slabší, působí příjemně, bezbranně, neměli z něj strach.“ 

„Nebo působí jako autorita,“ napadlo Emily. „Má uniformu.“ 

„Myslíš, že to je polda?“ zeptala se JJ zmateně, v jejím hlase bylo patrné překvapení. 

„Nemusí to být polda. Může to být i hlídač nebo sekuriťák. Ale vyloučit se bohužel nedá ani policista,“ Morgan se zamračil. „Střílet rozhodně umí. A vidíte, jak je aranžuje?“ Ukázal na jednu z fotek, na paže, které měla oběť zkřížené na hrudi. „Ty ruce, obličej očištěný od krve…“ pokrčil rameny. 

„A plakal, na jejich obličejích našli stopy po slzách,“ dodal Hotch. „Má výčitky svědomí.“ 

„Takže je zná?“ zeptala se Garciová zhrozeně. „Božínku.“ 

„Vraždy může litovat, i když oběť osobně nezná,“ poučil ji Rossi. „V _tomhle_ případě ji ale zná. On nezabíjí _tyhle_ oběti, zabíjí muže, kterého v nich vidí, pořád dokola.“ 

Emily souhlasně přikývla. „Ano. A lituje toho, co udělal a tak se to alespoň zčásti snaží odčinit tím, že je uloží jako do rakve.“ Potřásla nepřítomně hlavou, jak přemýšlela. „I on sám tím trpí. Nechce zabíjet.“ 

JJ pokrčila nechápavě čelo. „Tak proč to dělá?“ 

Hotch se znovu podíval na fotografie. Obličej měl kamenný, když zblízka studoval způsob, jakým měly oběti složené ruce. A pak s jistotou prohlásil: „Dělá to, protože musí.“ 

Emily se na něj upřeně podívala. „Myslíš, že trpí bludy,“ vydedukovala si chápavě. 

„Ano,“ přikývl. „Podle soudního lékaře to vypadá skoro jako poprava. On je potřebuje zabít, ale neunáší je, nemučí je, neposílá vzkazy pozůstalým, nevyžívá se ve vraždění, nechce jim příliš ubližovat. Zabíjí je rychle, čistě, efektivně, bez zbytečného utrpení. On je trestá, trestá jejich prostřednictvím muže, který mu v jeho představách ublížil.“ 

„Tak proč nezabije toho, po kom jde doopravdy?“ zeptala se JJ zamračeně. 

Morgan pokrčil rameny. „Nemůže na něj.“ Silně si přejel dlaní přes hlavu až do týla. „Je moc daleko nebo má na něj příliš velký vliv, až takový, že se na něj neznámý prostě neodváží zaútočit.“ Morgan potřásl zamyšleně hlavou. „Taky je možné, že už zemřel a neznámý si na jemu podobných mužích vybíjí vztek z toho, že ho opustil.“ 

„Anebo ho miluje a není jednoduše schopný mu takhle ublížit,“ dodal Rossi. 

„Myslíte, že se obrátí proti němu?“ zeptal se Morgan zamračeně. 

„Pokud se propadne ještě hlouběji do svých bludů, je to pravděpodobné,“ pokýval Rossi pomalu hlavou. „Ale záleží to hodně na tom, jak moc mu ublížil, nebo jak moc si neznámý _myslí_ , že mu ublížil.“ 

„Asi hodně, když zabíjí, aby ho potrestal,“ zamumlala Garciová. 

„Garcino,“ ozval se Hotch znělým hlasem, „potřebuju, aby prošla záznamy všech mužů, kteří byli za posledního půl roku propuštěni z některé psychiatrické léčebny v okolních státech, a porovnala je se seznamy zaměstnanců bezpečnostních složek, kteří bydlí na území DC.“ Rozhlédl se po svých kolezích. „Ví, kam je odvést, aby je nikdo neviděl. Vyzná se tady, bude místní.“ 

Emily souhlasně přikývla, zatímco Garciová oznámila, že provede, a zmizela z obrazovky. 

„Opravdu myslíš, že se léčil na psychiatrii?“ zeptal se Morgan zakaboněně. 

„Ne.“ Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Myslím, že se u něj příznaky teprve začaly projevovat a nikdo neví o tom, že je nemocný, ale nechci nic vynechat. Reide?“ 

Mladík k němu zvedl pohled, mírně si povzdychl a sedl si k nim ke stolu. Prsty okamžitě obemkl okolo hrnku s pomalu stydnoucí kávou, který měl před sebou. 

„Pokud se u něj začaly projevovat příznaky schizofrenní poruchy, bude asi mladý, ne?“ 

„S největší pravděpodobností,“ souhlasil Reid. „Nejčastěji se příznaky začínají projevovat mezi patnácti a třiceti. Objevení schizofrenie po třicítce je spíše výjimka.“ 

Emily si povzdychla. „Ale není to vyloučené.“ 

„To ne,“ zamumlal Reid. „Vyloučit se nedá nic.“


	5. Nečekal jsem, že něco najdeš

„Takže hledáme bělocha mezi pětadvaceti a třiceti, vysoce inteligentního, uzavřeného, samotářského a neobratného v běžných denních situacích. Vyrůstal bez otce, s matkou měl komplikovaný vztah, nedokázala se o něj plně postarat. Trpí psychickou poruchou, ale před lidmi to dokáže dokonale skrýt,“ shrnula Emily krátce jejich předběžný profil. „Řekla jsem to správně?“ 

Rossi přikývl, ale neodpověděl. 

„To zní skoro jako Reid,“ prohlásil Morgan s pobaveným úšklebkem. 

Reid prudce zvedl pohled od svých rukou, složených na desce stolu. Naprosto šokovaně zíral na Morgana, oči rozšířené a plné čiré hrůzy, během jediné vteřiny smrtelně zbledl. Ruce se mu roztřásly tak, že málem shodil ze stolu hrnek s kávou, který měl položený před sebou. 

„Morgane!“ okřikl Hotch muže pohoršeně, v hlase mrazivý vztek, a pak se starostlivě podíval na Reida. Barva v jeho obličeji byla opravdu děsivá. 

Morgan protočil oči. „Promiň, šéfe, byl to jen vtip.“ 

„Tak si podobné vtipy propříště odpusť, jasné?!“ řekl mu Hotch ostře. 

Morgan zvedl obě ruce před sebe, dlaněmi dopředu, jakoby se vzdával. „Máš pravdu, promiň,“ zopakoval. Otočil se k mladému kolegovi. „Omlouvám se, Reide, jen jsem tak plácal, neber to vážně.“ 

„V pořádku,“ odpověděl Reid rozechvěle a nejistě se pokusil pousmát. Do očí se mu však nepodíval. 

Hotch se na něj pár vteřin mlčky díval a pak si povzdychl. Jestli takhle – takhle zmateně, dotčeně, ublíženě, zraněně a ohroženě – vypadal kvůli jedné poznámce, jestli takhle reagoval kvůli nějaké pitomosti, co Morgan řekl… tak se ho všechny ty hrůzy, co poslední dobou viděli, musely dotýkat mnohem víc, než si myslel. Pak si vzpomněl na Reidovu matku a zadíval se upřeně na Morgana. 

„Pojď se mnou,“ přikázal mu, v hlase stále ještě osten vzteku. 

Morgan se na něj zamračeně podíval, ale poslušně vstal ze židle a následoval ho ven z místnosti. Stejně jako Hotch zcela ignoroval tázavé pohledy několika přítomných policistů, beze slova prošel hlavní místností stanice, a když Hotch našel jakousi malou prázdnou kancelář, vešel za ním dovnitř a s drobounkým zaváháním statečně zavřel dveře. 

„Nepřeju si, abys bagatelizoval naše vyšetřování tím, že budeš okolo sebe rozhazovat podobné poznámky, jako před chvílí,“ oznámil mu Hotch, hlas měl klidný a ovládaný, ledový. „Už nikdy nechci nic takového slyšet.“ 

„Hotchi, říkal jsem přece, že to byl jenom vtip,“ bránil se Morgan. 

„Bylo to sprosté!“ opravil ho Hotch okamžitě a opřel se rukama o desku stolu, aby se mohl trochu předklonit. Zíral na Morgana přes stůl, a kdyby se Morgan odvážil sklouznout pohledem z jeho tváře níž, všiml by si, že klouby na jeho prstech nehezky zbělely. „A já v žádném případě nechci, aby se moji agenti navzájem přirovnávali k neznámým!“ 

Morgan na něj ohromeně hleděl. „Nechtěl jsem naznačit nic takového! Jen jsem… chtěl trochu odlehčit atmosféru.“ Potřásl hlavou. 

„A jako cíl sis vybral Reida. Jako bys nevěděl, že je jeho matka schizofrenička.“ Hotch si odfrkl. „Jako bys nevěděl, jak se Reid bojí, že skončí jako ona. Podívej, tenhle měsíc byl příšerný pro nás pro všechny, a ty se opravdu pleteš, jestli si myslíš, že Reida se ty případy nedotýkají, že na něj nepůsobí stejně jako na nás ostatní. On chce taky jenom trochu klidu. Jste přece přátelé, ne?“ zeptal se ho, ale nedal mu šanci odpovědět. „Ta tvoje poznámka byla jednoznačně podpásovka.“ 

Nečekal na odpověď a ani už se na Morgana pořádně nepodíval, namísto toho bez dalšího slova a se rty pevně stisknutými vydusal z místnosti, zanechávaje za sebou otřeseného a nanejvýš šokovaného kolegu, a prudce a hlasitě za sebou zabouchl dveře. 

Na Simmonsův nechápavý pohled jen mlčky zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se zpátky do jejich provizoria, kde zbytek jeho týmu právě probíral další aspekty případu. 

Rossi k němu zvedl pohled, ale na nic se neptal. 

Sedl si zpět ke stolu, právě když JJ něco napadlo. „Vybírá si srdce a hlavu jenom proto, že je to sázka na jistotu, nebo ta místa mají pro něj nějaký symbolický význam?“ 

Emily překvapeně zamrkala. „ _Mohlo_ by to být symbolické?“ zeptala se řečnicky a rozhlédla se po ostatních. 

„Srdce je odjakživa symbol lásky, upřímnosti a věrnosti,“ začal Reid. „Poprvé se jako symbol objevilo asi dva tisíce let před naším letopočtem v mínojské kultuře, tehdy vypadalo jako zelený břečťanový list, stejně tak tomu bylo u Řeků a Římanů, kde tenhle symbol znamenal věčnou lásku, která vydrží i po smrti. V klasické červené srdce se proměnil až ve středověku a vydržel tak, s nezměněným významem, v podstatě dodnes. Hlava naproti tomu byla vždy považována za symbol moudrosti a rozumu.“ 

„Takže co?“ zeptala se Emily. „Mohlo by to souviset s láskou? Nemohl ten muž našeho neznámého odmítnout a on ho nenávidí, protože ho nechal na holičkách a kope okolo sebe, aby se mu za to pomstil?“ 

„Možná.“ Rossi si povzdychl. „Otázkou je, co ta místa symbolizují pro neznámého, který trpí duševní poruchou a bludy.“ 

„Pokud vůbec něco,“ dodal Hotch temně. 

Na místnost se sneslo zaražené ticho, které bylo přerušeno až tichounkým zvukem otevíraných dveří, jak se mezi ně Morgan vracel, tichý, skleslý, hlavu sklopenou, výraz omluvný. 

Beze slova došel až k Reidovi a položil mu dlaň jemně na rameno. „Omlouvám se, Reide, neměl jsem to říkat.“ Pohladil ho zlehka po rameni. „Byl to hloupý pokus o vtip, bylo to sprosté a neomluvitelné a je mi to líto.“ Kajícně se na něj podíval. 

Reid se zhluboka nadechl, a přestože měl oči stále ještě rozšířené ohromením – to měl od chvíle, kdy se Morgan vrátil do místnosti – pomalu přikývl. „To je dobrý,“ zašeptal a mírně se usmál. „Přežiju to.“ 

„Jsme my dva… dobrý?“ zeptal se ještě Morgan pro jistotu a Hotche napadlo, že to je možná příliš, že by mu měl dát nějakou dobu, aby se vzpamatoval z toho, co o něm Morgan řekl, ale Reid se jenom slabě uchichtl. 

„Jo, dobrý.“ 

Morgan se široce, upřímně usmál a zahrnul mu vlasy za ucho. Hotch překvapeně zvedl obočí a Reid zrudl a zamračil se. „Jdi ode mě, nebo si to ještě rozmyslím!“ vyzval Morgana možná trochu příliš prudce a zamračil se na něj. 

Hotch zmateně zamrkal a Morgan jen zvedl ruce a bez dalšího slova od něj vycouval a trochu zaraženě si sedl zpátky na svou židli. 

„Zjistili jste něco?“ zeptal se, spíše proto, aby dopřál Reidovi nějaký prostor, než že by si myslel, že by objevili něco zajímavého. 

Na obrazovce laptopu se opět objevila Garciová. „Porovnala jsem seznamy pracovníků bezpečnostních složek v DC se seznamy lidí propuštěných z psychiatrie anebo těch, kteří utekli, jak jsi chtěl, Hotchi, a překvapivě nemám ani jedno jméno, prostě nic. Vypadá to, že bezpečáci si v DC docela hlídají, koho mezi sebe vezmou.“ Smutně se pousmála koutkem úst. „Promiň.“ 

Hotch odmítavě potřásl hlavou. „Nevadí. Nečekal jsem, že něco najdeš.“ 

„No…“ Garciová se zamračila. „Fajn. Nějaké další instrukce pro mě?“ 

„Zatím ne. JJ,“ obrátil se Hotch na blonďatou kolegyni, „vyřiď Simmonsovi a jeho mužům, že už jim můžeme dát profil.“


	6. Připadá vám to vtipné, chlapče?

„Neznámý je běloch, muž, mezi pětadvaceti a třiceti lety,“ začal Hotch a klidně se rozhlédl po policistech, kteří seděli okolo nich na židlích u svých stolů v hlavní, společné kanceláři policejní stanice. Všichni ho upřeně, vyčkávavě sledovali, někteří si dokonce psali poznámky, když mluvil. „Je tichý, uzavřený, nejistý mezi lidmi, vzhledově nijak moc nápadný. Bydlí tady ve Washingtonu, vyzná se tu, pravděpodobně taky pracuje ve městě nebo někde poblíž.“ 

Emily se postavila vedle něj, aby dodala další charakteristiku do profilu. „Domníváme se, že náš neznámý trpí duševní chorobou.“ 

Jeden z policistů – jeden z těch starších, který se moc netvářil už na jejich příjezd – se nedůvěřivě zamračil. „Podle čeho tak soudíte?“ zeptal se. 

Tentokrát se slova ujal Morgan. „Zabíjí dvěma přesnými ranami, do hlavy a do srdce, je to čisté, rychlé.“ Zvedl obočí a snažil se jim vysvětlit, jak to myslí. „On si ty vraždy neužívá, nenatahuje to, není sadista. A vidíte, jak skládá obětem paže na prsa a utírá jim z obličeje krev? To ukazuje na výčitky svědomí. On nechce zabíjet, _něco_ ho k tomu nutí.“ 

Rossi od něj převzal štafetu. „Trpí paranoidními bludy. Zabíjí v podvečer, na veřejných místech, ale stranou od lidí. Nejsou to plánované vraždy, jsou impulsivní, náhodné, podle všeho mu jde spíše o určitý typ oběti, než o samotný akt vraždy. Jeho vztek je zaměřen výhradně na tmavovlasé muže kolem čtyřicítky,“ (úmyslně se při těch slovech vyhnul pohledu na Hotche, protože se mu dokonale vybavila ta jeho poznámka o tom, že je obětem podobný) „v saku a kravatě, úřednického typu –“

Jeden z policistů, blonďatý mladíček ne starší než tři možná čtyřiadvacet, mu polohlasem skočil do řeči. „Takže toho magora naštval úředník v bance a on si to teď vybíjí na jiných, jo?“ navrhl pobaveně. 

Nikdo se nezasmál. Emily ho sjela znechuceným pohledem. 

„Ten člověk zabil už čtyři muže. Připadá vám to vtipné, chlapče?“ zeptal se Rossi klidně, s obočím zdviženým. 

Tázaný policista polkl. „Ne, pane,“ zavrtěl okamžitě hlavou, ve tváři směsici strachu a rozpaků. „Omlouvám se.“ 

„Důvody, proč se z něj stal vrah, jsou mnohem složitější, než že ho naštval nějaký úředník,“ oznámil Morgan (mladinký policista sklopil hlavu a zdálo se, že se ve své židli mírně scvrkl), v hlase mu bublal chladný vztek. „Tak úzký výběr obětí značí, že je náš neznámý zaměřený proti _jedinému_ muži. Možná ho jako dítě týral otec, nebo ho třeba opustil partner, na kterém visel. Má pocit, že byl zrazen a ve spojení s duševní chorobou tento jeho pocit vyústil v touhu zabíjet. Na svého trýznitele ale nemůže, a tak ho znovu a znovu zabíjí prostřednictvím jiných mužů. To jsou sekundární oběti, náhrada.“ 

Hotch souhlasně přikývl. „K první vraždě došlo asi před čtyřmi měsíci, někdy v té době nejspíše došlo k něčemu, co ho k zabíjení vyprovokovalo. Vražděním ukájí svoji potřebu pomstít se muži, který mu ublížil, ale to je pořád těžší a těžší, proto se intervaly mezi jednotlivými vraždami zkracují, souběžně s tím, jak se prohlubují jeho bludy.“ 

„Co to znamená pro nás?“ zeptal se Simmons s povzdechem. 

„To, že bude vraždit dál, dokud se neodhodlá zabít svoji primární oběť. Nebo dokud ho nechytíme,“ sdělil mu Morgan. 

Na místnost padlo zaražené ticho. 

„Ale pokud je psychicky narušený, neměl by o tom někdo vědět? Nemusel by si toho někdo všimnout?“ zeptala se pak mladá policistka, která si po celou dobu, kdy jim sdělovali profil, poctivě psala poznámky. 

Rossi potřásl mírně hlavou. „Není to nezbytné. Mnohdy ani psychiatr nedokáže přesně určit duševní chorobu, natož laik.“ 

„Myslíme si, že dokáže svoji nemoc zčásti ovládat, alespoň zatím to dokázal. Musel ty muže odvést stranou hlavní ulice, pryč od lidí, a ačkoli zcela evidentně disponuje zbraní, nemohl to udělat s její pomocí, protože by si toho někdo všiml, _pamatovali_ by si ho,“ vysvětlovala Emily. „Má trik, způsob, jakým odvede oběť z ulice, aniž by to někdo postřehl, nebo mu to připadalo podezřelé. A to by nedokázal, pokud by si nezachoval alespoň zbytky racionality a schopnosti ovládat se.“ 

„Byl nenápadný, průměrný, na pohled nijak nevyčníval z davu, potkat ho, sotva byste si ho všimli,“ navázal na ni Morgan. „Oběti byly zastřeleny zblízka a neměly žádná obranná poranění, to znamená, že si získal jejich důvěru, jinak by je nemohl nalákat do těch uliček, kde je pak zabil. Dokázal přesvědčit neznámé muže, že mu můžou věřit, nevypadal podezřele, cítili se s ním v bezpečí, je tedy možné, že měl na sobě uniformu. Mohl by to být… třeba messenger, ale spíše je členem některé z bezpečnostních složek nebo ochranky, o čemž svědčí i to, že je velice dobrý střelec.“ 

Hotch se rozhlédl po policistech a pokračoval v profilu. „Je vysoce inteligentní, je dost pravděpodobné, že dokonce ani jeho blízcí netuší o jeho nemoci, dokáže ji skrývat. Je tichý, nesmělý introvert a samotář, má problémy v běžných mezilidských vztazích. Okolí se může jevit nervózní, zmatený nebo roztržitý, v posledních měsících je možná vztahovačný, přehnaně nebo nesprávně reaguje na některé typy podnětů, ale sotva koho by napadlo, že by mohl někomu ublížit, nikdo by ho nepodezíral.“ 

Pár policistů včetně detektiva Simmonse přikývlo, že berou na vědomí to, co agenti říkají. Nikdo se na nic neptal, všichni jen poslouchali a snažili se zapamatovat si toho co nejvíce, aby věděli, koho mají hledat. 

„Častými faktory vzniku duševních chorob jsou špatné rodinné vztahy, drogy a dědičnost,“ přidal Rossi pro vysvětlení. „Hledejte bělocha mezi pětadvaceti a pětatřiceti. V dětství ho opustil otec, možná byl také zneužíván. Jeho vztah s matkou byl narušený, v poměrně nízkém věku se musel naučit postarat se sám o sebe. Mezi vrstevníky nebyl oblíbený, nezapadal, měl problémy najít si přátele. Spolužáci ve škole se mu smáli, možná ho i bili, to ho traumatizovalo a v kombinaci s dalšími faktory to vyústilo ve vážné psychické problémy. Je dost možné, že stále bere, anebo někdy v minulosti bral drogy.“ 

„Myslíme si také, že některý z jeho blízkých příbuzných – rodič nebo sourozenec – je anebo byl dlouhodobě hospitalizován na psychiatrii, nejspíše s diagnózou schizofrenie,“ řekla Emily. „On sám se nikdy neléčil, nejspíše vůbec nebyl diagnostikován, proto si myslíme, že se jeho příznaky teprve začaly projevovat. Ze začátku to nebylo nic velkého, poruchy pozornosti a soustředění, nezvyklé chování, napětí, nedůvěra a odtahování se od lidí, vyhaslost emocí. Později se přestával bavit s lidmi, začal být vztahovačný a reagovat neadekvátně. Připadá si pronásledovaný, někdy je jakoby otupělý, někdy naopak až přecitlivělý, chová se podivně a vůbec ne tak, jak by se čekalo. Trpí bludy, které ho nutí zabíjet.“ Emily pokývala hlavou a propletla prsty. „A i když se přímo zoufale snaží zachovat si zdravý rozum, jeho nemoc ho stále víc a víc odtrhuje od reality. A pro něj je stále těžší odolat té potřebě zabíjet.“ 

„Což znamená…?“ ozval se nějaký policista tiše. 

Morgan si povzdychl. „Že pokud ho pěkně rychle nechytíme, bude to ještě horší.“ 

Simmons se rozhlédl po svých policistech. „Teď už alespoň víme, co máme hledat. Tak do práce.“


	7. Jsme zase na začátku

Hotch seděl na židli v jejich místnosti na stanici, lokty měl položené na stole a beze slova zíral na fotku, kterou měl položenou před sebou. 

Večer jim dal rozchod, a poslal je domů (vyhlídka na možnost spát doma byla rozhodně daleko příjemnější než spaní v hotelu), aby si taky trochu odpočinuli, prakticky hned poté, co předali policistům svůj profil neznámého, jednak proto, že chtěli dát policistům, kteří je přizvali, trochu prostoru při řešení případu a jednak proto, že byli všichni utahaní, a když byli utahaní, stejně by nikomu k ničemu nebyli. Co ho nenapadlo ani ve snu, bylo, že by neznámý mohl opět zaútočit, protože, zatraceně, rozestupy mezi vraždami se sice zkracovaly, ale stále mezi nimi bylo alespoň čtrnáct dní. 

Dvě vraždy během dvou dní, to prostě nikdo z nich nečekal. 

A tak když brzy ráno přijel na stanici a dozvěděl se, že ráno našli novou, už pátou, oběť, naštvalo ho to. Byl frustrovaný a okamžitě zaúkoloval Garciovou, aby obvolala ostatní členy týmu a poslala je co nejrychleji za ním. 

Proto teď seděl u stolu, zíral na fotky z nejnovějšího místa činu a čekal, až všichni dorazí. Unaveně si promnul prsty spánky. 

Dveře tiše zavrzaly, jak Morgan, poslední, na koho ještě čekali, vešel dovnitř. „Slyšel jsem, že prý máme další oběť?“ zeptal se všeobecně. 

Nikdo neodpověděl, a tak za sebou Morgan zavřel dveře zasedačky a rozhlédl se po kolezích. „Ahoj, kluku,“ pozdravil jemně Reida. Reid přikývl a Morgan ho nenápadně sjel pohledem, nespokojeně se zamračil, když zjistil, že je mladík opět strašlivě bledý. Pod očima měl hluboké, tmavé kruhy, jako by celou noc nespal. 

Sedl si na volnou židli mezi Reidem a Emily a obrátil se k JJ. „ _Máme_ novou oběť?“ 

„Ano to máme,“ přikývla JJ zachmuřeně. „Oběť se jmenuje Ryan Brake, bylo mu sedmatřicet, soudní zapisovatel, našli ho dneska ráno v Chinatown, jen pár ulic od místa, kde našli první tělo. Měl dvě střelné rány, ruce složené na hrudi a obličej očištěný od krve, všechno stejné jako u těch ostatních. A když se na něj podíváš…“ Postrčila k Morganovi jednu z fotografií, které vypadaly jako fotky na řidičák. „ _Vypadá_ jako ti ostatní,“ dodala a byla to pravda, protože i tento muž byl běloch s krátkými černými vlasy a tmavýma očima. 

Rossi zamračeně potřásl hlavou. „Zkracuje intervaly mezi vraždami,“ prohlásil. 

„Jeho bludy se prohlubují,“ řekla Emily. „Nikdo nežije bez povšimnutí ostatních. I kdyby byl samotář, někdo si musí všimnout, že se chová stále podivněji.“ 

Hotch se zamračil. To byla pravda. Pokud teď najednou neznámý začal vraždit tak často, muselo se stát něco, co ho k tomu vyprovokovalo. Něco, co prohloubilo jeho paranoidní bludy, co mu dalo pocit ohrožení a donutilo ho zrychlit tempo. 

Ať už to bylo cokoli, nebylo to nic dobrého. 

Ozvalo se zaťukání na dveře, a pak dovnitř nakoukl Simmons. „Tentokrát máme svědkyni,“ oznámil jim, přičemž nedokázal skrýt ve svých očích záblesk naděje. „Myslel jsem si, že byste ji rádi vyslechli.“ 

„To ano,“ přikývl Hotch okamžitě. „Agentka Prentissová s vámi půjde.“ 

Emily během vteřiny vstala ze židle a vyrazila klidným krokem ke dveřím, aby si mohla se svědkyní promluvit někde v soukromí, protože dobře věděla, že ze svědka daleko jednodušeji dostane nějaké informace, pokud to bude v pro něj příjemnějším prostředí, bez velkého tlaku, který by ho spíš rozptyloval a znervózňoval, než aby jim pomáhal rozvzpomenout se na něco důležitého. 

Reid zvedl hlavu od fotek a podíval se na Hotche, pohled trochu nesoustředěný. „Mám jít s ní?“ zeptal se ho. 

Hotch se pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Emily to zvládne. Ty se soustřeď, jestli ještě něco nedostaneš z míst činu.“ 

Reid pomalu přikývl a zahleděl se zpátky do fotografií z míst činu, na všechny ty příšerné, krvavé fotky. Slabě zamrkal, když narazil na fotografii čtvrté z obětí, Franka Tylera, který byl výrazně podobný Hotchovi. 

Hotch zalistoval pitevními zprávami, ale nevnímal text a vlastně si moc nevšímal ani fotek, které byly ve spisech založeny (ne že by na tom nějak moc záleželo, vzhledem k tomu, že měl dojem, že má všechny ty fotky snad nesmazatelně vypáleny do mozku), protože uvažoval nad tím, jak neznámého najdou. Možná by mohli předat profil médiím a doufat, že ho někdo pozná? Kolik jim bylo rozumné prozradit? Byl na to tak soustředěný, že si skoro ani nevšiml, když Reid vstal, přešel místnost a postavil se před mapu, na které měli vyznačená všechna místa činu. 

Pár minut nato se vrátila Emily, ramena svěšená a výraz ve tváři zamračený. Posadila se na svoji židli, položila lokty a desku stolu a propletla prsty. 

„Kolik ti toho řekla?“ zeptala se JJ. 

Emily pokrčila rameny. „Znala Brakea od vidění, občas ho potkávala, proto ji zaujal. Prý k němu na té ulici přistoupil muž, chvíli se spolu bavili, a potom společně odešli do některé z těch malých vedlejších uliček,“ sdělila jim. „Pustila to z hlavy, dokud Brakeův obličej ráno neviděla ve zprávách.“ 

To bylo přesně tak, jak předpokládali. Neznámý se k němu přidal na ulici, beze zbraně, a nějak ho přemluvil, aby s ním odešel z dohledu ostatních lidí. 

„Popsala ho?“ ptal se jí Rossi na další informace. 

„Nijak zvlášť podrobně. Podle ní byl vysoký a hubený, měl hnědé vlasy a v žádném případě na sobě neměl uniformu, ale nic bližšího nám neřekla a na policejních fotografiích nikoho nepoznala, ani ho nedokázala blíže popsat. Ne natolik, aby stálo za to volat skicaře. Jsme zase na začátku.“ Povzdychla si a rozhlédla se po kolezích. „Máte něco vy?“ 

„Ne, nic,“ zavrtěl Reid hlavou a zamračil se. „Místa činu jsou od sebe daleko, v různých částech města, zatím jsem nedokázal určit, kde je jeho výchozí bod. Ale pokud můžu říct, bydlí někde v Chinatown.“ 

Hotch chápavě přikývl. „V Chinatown našli dvě oběti a je to zhruba ve středu mezi zbývajícími místy činu. Je to jeho bezpečné místo. Je duševně nemocný, nesnaží se vraždit co nejdál od domova, aby na sebe nepoutal pozornost. Drží se tam, kde se cítí bezpečně.“ 

„Ano,“ souhlasil s ním Reid hned, „ale víc to zatím neupřesním.“ Vypadal skoro provinile, když to říkal, a na nikoho z nich se přitom ani nepodíval, pohledem těkal někde nad jejich hlavami. 

Hotch zamyšleně hleděl na nejnovější fotky. Musel tomu přijít na kloub, musel odhalit, kdo je za to všechno zodpovědný a dostat ho za mříže, nebo ještě lépe, do nemocnice, kde se o něj postará někdo, kdo ví, co ten člověk potřebuje. 

Nejdřív ho ale musel najít. A věděl, kde začít, když nic neměli. 

„Rossi, Reide, pojedeme se podívat na místo činu.“


	8. To je v pořádku

Hotch vzhlédl od mrtvého těla ležícího napříč uličkou, aby se Reida zeptal, co si o tom myslí on, ale Reid už vedle něho nestál. Hotch se zmateně rozhlédl okolo sebe. Když uviděl mladíka stát několik metrů od nich, téměř se zachvěl. Prudce se nadechl přes pevně stisknuté zuby. Rossi se na něj zvědavě podíval, ale Hotch mu jen gestem naznačil, ať vydrží, a tak se Rossi bez otázek opět vrátil pohledem k jejich nejnovější oběti. Hotch poodešel. 

Reid stál kus od nich, oči měl vytřeštěné a ve tváři byl smrtelně bledý, dýchal zrychleně, namáhavě. Dlaň měl opřenou o hrubou stěnu jednoho z domů v uličce a ztěžka se o ni celou svou vahou opíral. 

Hotch se na něj díval a najednou, když ho poprvé za tu dobu, co ho znal – Nebo podruhé? Reid vypadal tak stejně a přitom jinak, jako toho večera před několika měsíci, kdy zůstali déle v kanceláři, jenom oni dva… – viděl _takhle_ , si uvědomil, jak lehké je spadnout přes okraj. Ano, věděl, že každý z nich čelil denně takovým výjevům a událostem, takovým _hrůzám_ , že by byl zázrak, kdyby se to na nich nijak nepodepsalo. Věděl, že každý z nich má hranici, za kterou už je po všem, za kterou už z nich nezůstane nic jiného než rozbitá, prázdná skořápka. Věděl, že se každý z nich může zlomit. A věděl, že se pravděpodobně každý jeden z nich zlomí, dříve nebo později. Ale Reid byl vždycky tak… jistý, tak klidný, tak odolný! Vždycky se vzpamatoval, dal se dohromady po Dowdovi, po Hankelovi i po Owenovi, dokázal se vzpamatovat z toho případu s Adamem Jacksonem i z nákazy antraxem. Jak bylo jednoduché zapomenout, že je Reid ve skutečnosti pořád dítětem, které kdysi věřilo v dobro světa, ale pod tlakem okolností jejich všedních dnů svoji víru začalo pomalu ztrácet. 

A teď se na něj díval a opět v něm na okamžik zahlédl to dítě, to nevinné dítě, kterým byl, když se před lety přidal k FBI. Jen teď bylo to dítě zničené, zlomené, ztracené, s rameny svěšenými, jako by mu na nich ležela tíha celého světa. 

Hotch si nebyl jistý, jestli už Reid překročil tu hranici, přes kterou se nedá vrátit zpět. Nevěděl, jestli je ještě možné udělat něco, aby tomu zabránil. Nevěděl, _co_ má dělat a to vědomí ho děsilo, mrazilo ho z toho. _Bolelo_ to. Nemohl přece dovolit, aby tahle práce zničila dalšího kolegu, dalšího přítele, dalšího člověka, na kterém mu záleželo. 

Pomalu došel k Reidovi a zlehka, konejšivě mu položil dlaň na rameno. „Reide?“ oslovil ho tiše. Hlas měl měkký a hluboký. 

Reid vzhlédl a podíval se mu do obličeje. Oči měl obrovské a tmavé, vyděšené k smrti. Vyhýbal se pohledem dění v uličce, nerozhlížel se kolem sebe, pohled upřený na Hotche, na Hotchův obličej. Nepodíval se mu do očí. 

Hotch polkl, když zahlédl v Reidových očích slzy. Obrátil ho k sobě, ruce položené na jeho ramenou, pevně ho držel a téměř ho podpíral, když se Reid náhle na slabých nohou mírně zapotácel. 

„Reide,“ zopakoval jemně. 

Reid dovolil Hotchovi, aby ho držel, ale podívat se na něj odmítal, uhýbal očima před jeho pohledem. 

Bylo to tak… nezvyklé, tak podivné, tak děsivé. Měl o Reida strach, nevěděl, co se děje, jestli Reid opravdu podlehl tomu hrozivému tempu jejich životů, nebo to jen nějaká malá, krátkodobá krize. Ty mívali všichni, čas od času, většinou když byl případ obzvláště brutální, nebo v něm byly zainteresovány děti. Každý z nich občas pochyboval, jestli to, co dělají, má vůbec nějaký význam, jestli můžou vůbec něco ovlivnit. Obvykle stačil rozhovor, připomenutí toho, kolik případů už vyřešili a kolik lidí se jim podařilo zachránit, kolik rodičů se díky nim opět shledalo se svými dětmi, kolik žen díky nim mohlo znovu obejmout manžela a kolik mužů díky jejich pomoci opět mohlo políbit manželku. 

Tohle ale vypadalo jinak. Vážněji. 

„Reide…“ zkusil to znovu a hlas se mu zlomil. 

Reid se vzpamatuje, _musí_ se vzpamatovat. 

Reid se trhaně nadechl a pootevřel ústa. „Já… nemohl jsem… _nemůžu_ …“ S námahou ze sebe dostával jedno slovo za druhým. Konečně vzhlédl a podíval se Hotchovi do očí. Ty jeho se leskly slzami. „Promiň mi to,“ zašeptal. 

Hotch jen silou vůle nepotřásl hlavou. „To je v pořádku,“ zamumlal a objal ho okolo ramen. Na okamžik zavřel oči. _Tohle se nemohlo dít… ne_ znovu. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Vezmeš si na pár dní volno, dobře?“ přikázal mu jemně. „Potřebuješ si odpočinout.“ 

_A pak uvidíme, co bude dál_ , dodal v duchu, _jestli to pomůže_. Ale neodvážil se říct to nahlas, protože vyslovit to, by znamenalo udělat z toho skutečnost. A on věděl, že skutečnost je taková, že pokud se Reid brzy nevzpamatuje, nejspíš se už nikdy nebude moci vrátit ke své práci. A Reidova práce byla Reidův život. Hotch to věděl a věděl to i Reid. Tak proč to říkat nahlas? 

Hotch pomalým krokem vedl Reida ulicí, paži stále okolo jeho ramen, až k Rossimu a policistům, kteří tam byli s nimi. Chtěl, aby si Reid odpočinul, chtěl ho odvézt domů, aby si mohl lehnout a pořádně se vyspat, ale ten případ byl čím dál tím horší a oni se pořád ještě jeho vyřešení nepřiblížili ani o kousek, takže ačkoli to, co chtěl právě teď nejvíce ze všeho, bylo zůstat s Reidem, postarat se o něj a dohlédnout na to, aby si opravdu odpočinul, nešlo to, alespoň dokud nevyřeší tenhle případ, protože nemohli, prostě _nemohli_ mít o dva muže míň, zatímco byli v akci. Pohledem zakotvil na jednom z policistů – byl to jeden z těch starších a ve tváři měl velkým písmem vepsánu spolehlivost, což bylo přesně to, co Hotch pro Reida právě teď potřeboval – a beze slova na něj kývl. 

Policista nezaváhal a došel k němu, zjevně ochotný splnit jakýkoli úkol, který by jen mohl dostat. „Pane?“ oslovil ho zdvořile a čekal na rozkazy. Jestli ho nějak zarazilo, že Hotch drží svého mladého kolegu kolem ramen a napůl ho podpírá, nedal to najevo. 

„Mohl byste, prosím, doktora Reida odvézt domů? Myslím, že mu opravdu není dobře.“ Hotch věděl, že to, co po něm žádá, je poněkud nad rámec policistových povinností, ale muž se jenom pozorně zadíval na Reidovu tvář, a když viděl, jak je mladík bledý, jak jsou jeho oči obrovské a jakoby ztracené, a jak přerývavě dýchá, starostlivě se zamračil. 

„Jistě, pane,“ přikývl okamžitě. 

„Děkuju.“ Hotch dovedl Reida k jednomu z SUV a pomohl mu posadit se na sedadlo spolujezdce, dokonce mu sám zapnul bezpečnostní pás, zatímco policista auto obešel a usadil se za volant. Hotch se naklonil dovnitř auta a sdělil policistovi Reidovu adresu. „Dohlédněte na to, aby si lehnul a pak se vraťte, ano?“ 

Policista souhlasně přikývl a Hotch se povzbudivě usmál na Reida, načež zabouchl dveře auta. Reid se na něj podíval skrze okýnko, oči se mu leskly slzami a Hotch si připadal zvláštně, skoro nepatřičně, bylo to, jako by právě nechal odvážet do vězení zločince. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou a s jediným pohledem za odjíždějícím SUV se připojil k Rossimu a policistům, kteří stále zkoumali tělo. 

Rossi zvednul hlavu. „Bude v pořádku?“ zeptal se tiše, v hlase měl podtón starostí, tak jemný, že ti, kteří ho neznali, by si ho nejspíše vůbec nevšimli. 

Hotch se na něj několik vteřin bez hnutí díval. „To nevím,“ odpověděl potom upřímně. „To opravdu nevím.“


	9. Potřebuju tě tady

„Vrátili jste se brzo,“ zahlaholil Morgan, když Hotch a Rossi zamračeně vešli do jejich vypůjčené konferenční místnosti. 

„Celkem tam nebylo nic nového,“ pokrčil Rossi rameny. „Vypadají pořád stejně, jediné, co se mění, je jeho tempo.“ 

Hotch beze slova přešel místnost a posadil se na židli, kolegů si nevšímal, myšlenky měl jinde. Najednou už ho nezajímal případ, nezajímali ho všichni ti mrtví muži, nezajímal ho ten šílenec, který tady někde volně pobíhal, a který by si za svoji další oběť mohl klidně vybrat zrovna jeho, kdyby na to přišlo, protože když se nad tím zamyslel, byl obětem rozhodně podobný dost na to, aby byl jeho typ. Jediné, na co myslel, byl Reid a ten příšerně ztracený výraz v jeho očích, když ho policista odvážel domů, aby si odpočinul a vzpamatoval se. Myslel na to, jak mu policista po svém návratu sdělil, že Reida odvezl k němu domů, pomohl mu do postele a počkal u něj, dokud se neunavil pláčem a neusnul. Nezajímalo ho nic, jen to, jestli se Reid ještě vůbec _dokáže_ vzpamatovat anebo se doopravdy zlomil. 

A jemu bylo jasné, že takhle by uvažovat neměl, protože ať už měl o Reida strach nebo ne, faktem bylo, že po DC pobíhá psychotický vrah, který má spadeno na nevinné muže, a kterého musí zastavit. 

Hotch vzhlédl a zadíval se na Morgana, který seděl pohodlně rozvalený na židli. Morgan na něj pár momentů nechápavě zíral, načež se na židli narovnal, jako by spolkl pravítko a podezíravě se na něj podíval. „Kde je Reid?“ zeptal se pomalu. „Kde jste nechali našeho fešáka?“ 

Hotch si povzdychl. Kolik mu toho může říct? Kolik mu toho může říct, kolik toho může vědět, aniž by ho to příliš rozptylovalo od práce? 

A nebude ho ještě víc rozptylovat, když mu neřekne nic a nechá ho, aby si s tím lámal hlavu? 

„Poslal jsem ho domů a dal mu na pár dní volno,“ řekl mu proto a okamžitě zaregistroval, jak se nálada celého týmu změnila. To, co ještě před chvilkou bylo frustrací a pocitem bezmoci z toho, že se jim nedaří najít neznámého, se během vteřiny změnilo ve starost o přítele. 

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se JJ. 

„Myslím,“ začal pomalu, „že ten poslední měsíc byl na něj moc. Každý z nás se v určité chvíli… zasekne.“ Zavřel na okamžik oči a zhluboka se nadechl. „Myslím, že se Reid hroutí. A nevím, jestli tomu můžeme zabránit.“ 

Cítil, že na něj zbytek týmu ohromeně zírá, načež se Morgan zvedl ze židle tak prudce, že ji málem shodil na zem, a vyrazil ke dveřím. 

„Jdu za ním,“ prohlásil ostře, nesmlouvavým hlasem. 

„Dereku,“ zarazil ho Hotch unaveně a pročísl si prsty vlasy. 

Morgan se po něm ohlédl, ruku položenou na klice. „Hotchi –“

Hotch zavrtěl slabě hlavou, přestože on sám by nejradši jel Reida zkontrolovat osobně. „On teď spí, nebyl bys u něj k ničemu. Potřebuju tě tady.“ 

Morgan na něj chvíli zamračeně zíral, a pak potřásl hlavou a dlouze vydechl. Pomalu a neochotně se vrátil ke stolu a posadil se, jednu ruku sevřenou v pěst. 

„Dobře.“ 

Hotch přikývl a obrátil se na kolegy. „Co jste zjistili?“ zeptal se jich a ze všech sil se snažil soustředit se jenom na případ a na nic jiného, přestože měl stále ještě před očima Reida. 

JJ pohodila hlavou a odhrnula si z čela vlasy. „Asi před pětačtyřiceti minutami jsem médiím předala náš profil neznámého a vyzvala je, aby nám volali svoje tipy, pokud znají někoho, kdo odpovídá popisu. Zprávy poběží asi za půl hodiny, počítám, že potom začnou vyzvánět telefony.“ 

„A většinou z toho nebude nic,“ zabrblal Rossi. 

Emily ponuře přikývla.

***

Bylo to asi půl hodiny po vysílání tiskové konference, kterou JJ uspořádala, bylo už skoro sedm a venku se začínalo stmívat, když jim dal Hotch rozchod. Bylo to tak, jak řekla JJ, a lidé začali volat hned, jak uviděli její vystoupení v místních zprávách. Ale, bohužel, to bylo také přesně tak, jak řekl Rossi, a většina tipů byly naprosté pitomosti, zatímco zbytek byly zřejmě výstřelky huberťáků a lidí, kteří si zřejmě mysleli, jak je zábavné nakukat FBI, že vrahem je právě jejich soused nebo kolega. A tak Hotch prohlásil, že nemá smysl, aby tam zůstávali a překáželi policistům při práci, Simmonsovi přikázal, aby je okamžitě svolal, kdyby se něco objevilo, a poslal svoje agenty domů. 

Věděl, že jeho kolegové budou rádi, když si budou moci odpočinout a byl si naprosto jistý tím, že ve vteřině, kdy je pošle domů, skočí Morgan do auta a rozjede se za Reidem. Neposílal ho za ním, ale věděl, že tam půjde. Kam jinam by taky šel, když má jeho nejlepší přítel potíže. 

Hotch jenom doufal, že Reidovi společnost pomůže. 

Sám zůstal na stanici déle, aby byl při ruce policistům, ale když zjistil, že je tam doopravdy naprosto zbytečný, vzdal se a rozhodl se jít se domů vyspat. 

Právě docházel ke svému autu, které stálo na parkovišti před policejní stanicí, když mu začal v kapse zvonit mobil. Zamračil se a hrábl do kapsy, zatímco strkal klíček do zámku na dveřích auta. 

Aniž by se díval na to, kdo mu volá, přitiskl si mobil k uchu. „Hotchner,“ ohlásil se stroze. 

Na druhém konci zaslechl Morganův hlas, ale nezněl moc jako Morganův. Nebyl klidný a sebevědomý, jak ho znal, teď byl zmatený, zoufalý a bezradný, se stopami vzteku. „Hotchi, jsem u Reida,“ oznámil mu. „Není tady.“ 

Hotch šokovaně zalapal po dechu. Srdce se mu téměř zastavilo, když to slyšel a jemu okamžitě proběhlo hlavou, co všechno se mohlo stát, co všechno mu může někdo udělat, pokud ho unesl a Reid je teď bezbranný, vystrašený a neozbrojený. A v tom stavu, v jakém teď byl… Hotch cítil, že Reid snad ještě nikdy nebyl tak strašlivě zranitelný. „Jak to myslíš, _není tady_?!“ zeptal se, zuby zatnuté, jeho hlas byl hrubý a ledově chladný, přesně tak, jak býval, když byl vyděšený. 

Protože on si moc dobře pamatoval, jaké to bylo, když se jim Reid naposledy ztratil. Tehdy jim trvalo skoro tři dny a několik Reidových vodítek, než ho znovu našli, desítky hodin mučení, strašení a omamování drogami, vyhrožování zbraní a nucení, aby si mladík vybral, který z jeho kolegů by měl zemřít, než zjistili, kde je. Trvalo to jeho smrt a následné oživení pomocí resuscitace a nakonec zastřelení Hankela, než ho zachránili. 

Nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby se něco takového mělo opakovat. 

Byl si naprosto jistý, že si Morgan na druhé straně linky frustrovaně přejel dlaní po hlavě. „Dveře byly odemčené a pootevřené, ale nevypadaly poškozené, uvnitř jsou rozházené věci, nějaká roztrhaná kniha a pár rozbitých sklenic, Reidovo auto stojí před domem. Kam ho mohli odvést, Hotchi?“ zeptal se ho otřeseně. Zoufale. „A kdo?“


	10. Postarám se o něj

Hotch ani pořádně nevěděl, co se děje, neuvědomoval si, že by zaklapl telefon, nasedl do auta a bláznivě a bezcílně se rozjel ulicemi. Nevěděl, co se sakra stalo, kdo a kam Reida odvedl a co s ním chce udělat, nevěděl, co má udělat on, jestli má zavolat Garciové, jestli má svolat ostatní a vyhlásit po Reidovi pátrání, nevěděl, kam má jet. Jediné, co věděl, bylo, že Reida musí najít, že Reid musí být v pořádku, protože pokud se mu něco stane, tentokrát už se z toho nejspíš nedokáže vzpamatovat. 

Projížděl ulicemi, jako by v naději, že na Reida někde náhodně narazí, ale přitom věděl, že je to nesmysl. DC bylo přece samo o sobě dostatečně rozlehlé na to, aby se tam člověk dokázal ztratit a navíc pokud ho někdo… _unesl_ … (příčilo se mu na to už jen pomyslet, protože to v něm vzbuzovalo pocit bezmoci a příšernou potřebu ho najít) odvezl ho určitě někam, kde je nikdo nebude rušit a kde ho hned tak nenajdou. 

Věděl, že ta jediná rozumná věc, kterou by měl udělat, bylo zalarmovat zbytek týmu a policii a začít po Reidovi pátrat, vytvořit jeho profil, aby přišli na to, kdo ho mohl unést, a probrat stopy v jeho domě, jestli nezjistí, jakým způsobem Reida unesli nebo jestli nenajdou otisky prstů. Jenže, pokud by se měl přiznat, nedokázal právě teď myslet příliš rozumně. 

Na to měl o Reida až příliš velký strach. 

Projížděl dál ulicemi, přinutil se jet pomaleji, aby se přitom mohl dívat okolo sebe. Jel městem, teď v podvečer nebyl tak velký provoz jako přes den, ale i tak na něj pár řidičů naštvaně zatroubilo, jak se pomalu ploužil ulicemi, nejdříve těmi hlavními a pak se soustředil na ty menší, vedlejší a zastrčené, rozhlížel se okolo sebe a pátral mezi lidmi na chodnících po Reidově známé tváři, zatímco jednou rukou křečovitě svíral volant a druhou si držel u ucha mobil a znovu a znovu vytáčel Reidovo číslo a znovu a znovu ho to odkazovalo jenom do hlasové schránky. 

Hotch polohlasně zaklel a zkusil to znovu. Bezvýsledně. 

Udělal zakázanou otočku ve tvaru U, aby se dostal na druhou stranu ulice a podívat se po druhém chodníku a najednou, na jednu krátkou vteřinu zahlédl na chodníku mezi lidmi záblesk známých hnědých vlasů. Oči se mu rozšířily šokem a on okamžitě zajel našikmo k chodníku, zadek auta mu zůstal trčet do silnice, ale bylo mu to jedno, a dupnul na brzdu. Během dvou vteřin byl z auta venku a proplétal se mezi lidmi k místu, kde Reida zahlédl. 

„Reide!“ zavolal a ignoroval pohledy, které po něm lidé vrhali, když mezi nimi běžel. Omylem strčil do nějaké ženy, ale ani se neohlédl. „Reide!“ 

Konečně ho našel, tu známou vysokou a hubenou postavu s vlasy, které byly snad až příliš dlouhé pro muže, ale z nějakého důvodu byl pohled na ně tak nějak konejšivý, protože byly tak strašně moc 

_známé_ ; chytil ho za rameno a obrátil ho k sobě. V první moment si myslel, že se spletl, že to není Reid, protože to přece _nemohl být_ Reid, ne s tak příšerně, děsivě bledým obličejem a očima rozšířenýma čirou hrůzou a neuvěřitelnou bolestí, ne s tak rozcuchanými vlasy a šokovaným, nevěřícným výrazem. Ale byl to Reid a na bledých tvářích se mu klikatily pomalu zasychající cestičky po slzách, ruce a předloktí měl poraněné od rozbitého skla a mírně zakrvácené, když je zvedl a prsty si pročísl vlasy. 

„Reide,“ vydechl Hotch zhrozeně a hlas se mu zlomil, protože ještě nikdy předtím neviděl Reida _takhle_ , takhle zničeného a ztraceného a _zraněného_. Ale byl živý, byl tady a naživu a s ním, takže byl v bezpečí, nic se mu teď, s Hotchem, nemohlo stát. „Bože, Reide,“ dostal ze sebe znovu a chytil ho za ramena, aby se na něj mohl pořádně podívat. „Jsi v pořádku?“ ptal se a nepouštěl jeho ramena, když klouzal pohledem dolů po jeho těle, aby se ujistil, že Reid není nijak vážně zraněný. „Není ti nic?“ 

Reid na něj s námahou zaostřil pohled, ačkoli stále vypadal tak podivně nesoustředěně, nepřítomně. „Hotchi?“ podíval se na něj zmateně. „Co tady děláš, Hotchi?“ 

„Co?“ Hotch se zamračil. „Hledali jsme tě, Reide, nebyl jsi doma. Co se stalo?“ 

„Nevím,“ Reid potřásl hlavou a v očích se mu znovu objevily slzy. Snažil se otřít si je z tváří prsty, ale nepovedlo se mu to, jen si po lících v otřesných šmouhách rozmazal krev. „Ne, ne, nevím, co jsem…“

Hotch zavřel oči, protože se na něj nemohl dívat, teď se na něj prostě nemohl dívat, a najednou ho napadlo, že Reid na to chce nejspíš zapomenout, možná ten únos – a kdoví, co všechno se stalo od chvíle, kdy ho odvedli z jeho domu – chce vyblokovat ze své paměti, možná ho vážně vyblokoval a vlastně ani doopravdy _neví_ , co se stalo. 

„Tak pojď, vezmu tě domů,“ zašeptal a objal Reida pevně okolo ramen a Reid mu zaťal prsty do košile a opřel se mu tváří o rameno a poslušně se nechal odvést do auta. 

Hotch ho posadil na místo spolujezdce a připoutal ho, Reid se přitom na něj ani nepodíval, a než obešel auto zpátky na stranu řidiče, našel v kapse mobil a zavolal Morganovi. 

„Morgane, našel jsem Reida. Je v pořádku. Zavezu ho domů,“ oznámil mu, protože věděl, že teď nic jiného dělat nemůže. 

Zcela zřetelně slyšel, jak si Morgan na druhém konci linky oddychl. „Díky, Hotchi,“ řekl Morgan, vděčnost v jeho hlase byla naprosto patrná. „Umíral jsem strachy.“ 

Hotch přikývl. „Já vím. Postarám se o něj.“ 

Zavěsil a nastoupil do auta. 

Cesta k Reidovi domů byla krátká a tichá, Reid se celou tu dobu díval z okna na ubíhající ulice a Hotch přemýšlel, co udělá. Co bude krucinál dělat, co _mohl_ udělat, aby se to zlepšilo? 

Šlo _vůbec_ něco udělat? 

Pomohl Reidovi domů, podpíral ho a opatrně ho směroval, když procházeli kolem skleněných střepů na podlaze, a chtěl ho odvést do ložnice, aby se trochu vyspal a nabral síly, jenže mladík se mu vzepřel, odmítal jít do postele a namísto toho se jen znovu rozplakal, trhaně, namáhavě a zoufale, s hlasitými vzlyky, kterými se skoro dusil. Když ho Hotch zavedl do obývacího pokoje, zhroutil se na pohovku a skrčil se do jednoho jejího rohu, jako malé dítě, které se snaží schovat před příšerou, kolena přitažená k bradě a dlaně na obličeji, ale když po něm Hotch natáhl ruku a zlehka se dotkl jeho paže, Reid sebou vyděšeně trhnul a nedovolil mu to. 

A tak se od něj Hotch stáhl o kousek dál, aby ho jeho přítomnost neděsila, a jen tam seděl a sledoval ho a byl tam s ním, a nakonec ho přikryl tlustou, teplou dekou, když Reid konečně usnul vyčerpáním, skrčený v rohu pohovky. 

A doufal, že se to spraví.


	11. Mám něco, co by vás mohlo zajímat

Hotch byl prakticky vyčerpaný k smrti, když se ráno vrátil zpátky na stanici. Nevrátil se už totiž v noci domů, zůstal u Reida, seděl u něj až do rána a přemýšlel, jak mladíkovi pomoci, byl u něj, kdyby ho náhodou potřeboval, a když konečně na chvíli usnul, stejně se nevyspal, protože Reida dvakrát budil z noční můry, kdy se mladík na svém improvizovaném lůžku na pohovce zmítal a něco volal, ale Hotch mu nerozuměl a Reid o tom s ním nechtěl mluvit. A jediné, co zjistil, když dorazil na stanici, bylo to, že je tam opravdu, opravdu velký shon. 

A věděl, co to znamená, a že to rozhodně není nic dobrého. 

Frustrovaně se rozhlédl okolo sebe, a když zahlédl Morgana a Rossiho, vyrazil za nimi. „Neříkejte mi, že máme další oběť,“ požádal je necharakteristicky unaveným tónem, ale věděl, že sám nevěří tomu, že by to mohlo být nějak jinak. 

„Ano, bohužel,“ přikývl Morgan zamračeně. 

„Matthew Valentine, ženatý, čtyřicet let, notář. Našli ho dneska a… opět v Chinatown,“ dal mu Rossi trochu podrobnější informace. 

„Cože?!“ ozval se za Hotchem hlas právě příchozí Emily a on se po ní okamžitě ohlédl. Emily vypadala unaveně, ale ani zdaleka ne tak unaveně, jako se on cítil. „Zabil dalšího?!“ 

Odněkud z davu policistů se vynořila JJ se skleslým výrazem ve tváři. „Včera kolem šesté večer, mrtvolu našli dnes v půl páté ráno,“ sdělila jim. „Už jsem dala vědět Garciové, aby se trochu prošťourala v jeho životě, ale vzhledem k tomu, že to vypadá, jako by si neznámý vybíral oběti podle toho, kdo ho na ulici zaujme, nejspíš to bude k ničemu.“ 

„A náš neznámý je na tom pořád hůř,“ řekl Morgan temně a Hotch nemohl jinak, než mu dát za pravdu, protože to vypadalo, že se neznámý začal striktně držet svého území, svého bezpečného místa. Byl na tom hůř, byl stále víc rozervaný, zoufalý a nebezpečný. Netroufal už si jít daleko od svého bydliště. 

Určitě bydlí v Chinatown. 

Povzdychl si a rozdělil svoje agenty do dvojic, a zatímco Emily a Rossiho poslal na nové místo činu, JJ a Morgan vyrazili do márnice, podívat se na tělo Matthewa Valentina. Sám zůstal na stanici, aby byl při ruce místním policistům a hlavně pak proto, že když byl teď Reid doma, spadla povinnost vytvořit geografický profil na něj. 

Ne že by se mu chtělo, radši by byl se svými kolegy v terénu, ale dobře věděl, že na koukání do mapy je hned po Reidovi (pokud se to tedy vůbec dalo srovnávat) druhý nejlepší. 

Povzdychl si, ale než se vůbec stačil pořádně podívat na mapu DC a vyznačit na ní nové místo činu, nějaký policista bez zaklepání strčil hlavu do dveří, ve tváři výraz, z kterého Hotch pochopil, že nejspíš konečně měli nějakou stopu. 

„Agente Hotchnere?“ oslovil ho. „Mám něco, co by vás mohlo zajímat.“ 

Hotch okamžitě vyrazil za ním a následoval ho ven ze dveří zasedačky, až do hlavní místnosti stanice, kde zůstal stát na místě před policistovým stolem. 

„Před chvílí jsme dostali hlášku od Paula Ulmana. Přišel domů z noční, přehrál si vzkazy na záznamníku a našel něco, co ho zaujalo,“ vysvětloval mu policista. „Zdá se, že Valentine zrovna diktoval vzkaz na záznamník svého klienta Ulmana, když ho váš neznámý zastřelil, a neznámý si toho nevšiml a po vraždě si vylil srdíčko.“ 

Hotch překvapeně zamrkal a zamračil se. 

„Ulman nám ten záznamník donesl a zprávu jsme přetočili na přehrávač. Chcete si to poslechnout?“ nabídl mu policista a podával mu malý přehrávač. 

Hotch si ho okamžitě vzal a na moment ho napadlo, jestli by s tím neměl počkat na svůj tým. Neměl by počkat, až se vrátí? Anebo je zavolat a poslechnout si to s nimi až přijedou? Pak si povzdychl a zakroutil hlavou a pustil si záznam vzkazu, který na Ulmanův záznamník nahrál neznámý. 

Z přehrávače se ozval hlas, tichý a místy zastíraný nějakým šumem a Hotch zalapal po dechu. Ten hlas byl… roztřesený, vyděšený, zněl přidušeně a trochu mumlavě, byly v něm výčitky a slyšel v něm plno slz a přerušoval ho vzlykot, ale přesto…

„Oh, bože…“ šokovaně vydechl, pohled upřený na přehrávač. Nemohl nabrat dech, bylo to tak hrozné, tak děsivé, nemohl tomu uvěřit. „To přece není možné… to ne…“ zamumlal nepřítomně, poslepu zacouval ke stolu a z výšky se zhroutil na židli, zíral nevěřícně do prázdna, oči vytřeštěné, pohled šokovaný, celé tělo zmrzlé čirou hrůzou. 

Roztřesenými prsty vylovil z kapsy telefon a navolil důvěrně známé číslo. „JJ, vraťte se s Morganem zpátky na stanici a zavolej i Emily a Davida. Sejdeme se v zasedačce,“ přikázal a zavěsil, aniž počkal na odpověď. 

Zhluboka se nadechl, a pak znovu a znovu a celé dlouhé minuty jenom hleděl na stěnu, aby se trochu uklidnil, ale nedařilo se mu to. 

Protože ten hlas znal. 

Jen… nemohl tomu uvěřit, bylo to tak… nepochopitelné, tak _šílené_. Nedávalo to smysl. A přesto to byla pravda. 

„Díky,“ zamumlal směrem k policistovi, který vypadal dokonale vyvedený z míry jeho reakcí, roztřeseně vstal ze židle, vzal si přehrávač a bez dalšího slova opustil místnost, aniž si doopravdy všiml toho, že za ním policista nechápavě hledí. Nevěnoval mu pozornost. Přál si, aby mohl být kdekoli jinde, než kde byl a hlavně si přál, aby to bylo jakkoli jinak, než jak to bylo. 

Jenže byl tam, kde byl, a bylo to právě tak, jak to bylo. A nedalo se s tím nic dělat. 

Hotch pomalu vešel do zasedačky. Ostatní už byli vevnitř. Beze slova a bez pohledu na kteréhokoli z nich za sebou pečlivě zavřel dveře, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo jiný neuslyší, a otočil se ke svým kolegům. Neposadil se však, zůstal stát u tabule, na které visely připevněné fotky jejich obětí, přesto se na fotky nepodíval, po zádech mu běžel mráz, magnetofon, který měl v kapse, ho tížil jako balvan. 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se ho Rossi, ale on neodpověděl, a namísto toho jen mlčky přejel pohledem od jednoho ke druhému, všichni na něj vyčkávavě, netrpělivě zírali. 

„Kde je Reid?“ zeptal se nakonec, pečlivě si udržoval klidný hlas. 

Emily se na něj zmateně podívala. „Poslal jsi ho přece včera domů,“ připomněla mu jemně. 

„Co se děje, Aarone?“ zeptal se Rossi znovu, důrazněji, jedno obočí zdvižené. 

Hotch se po nich opět rozhlédl. Polkl. Ze všech sil se nažil ovládnout svůj třesoucí se hlas, když konečně promluvil. „Musíme ho najít. To Reid je náš neznámý.“


	12. Nic bych si nepřál víc, než zjistit, že se mýlím

V zasedačce se rozhostilo zaražené ticho. 

„Hotchi, tohle nebylo vtipné, ani když jsem to říkal já,“ upozornil ho Morgan se zašklebením. „Neuraž se, chlape, ale nejdřív jsi mě za to zdrbal a teď tady říkáš tu samou pitomost co já.“ 

Hotch se na něj upřeně zadíval, obličej prázdný a bezvýrazný, oči suché, ale planoucí ohněm, kterému Morgan nerozuměl. Neusmál se. 

Morgan na něj zůstal ohromeně zírat. „Ty nežertuješ, že?“ řekl pomalu. Neznělo to příliš jako otázka. 

Hotch neodpověděl, ale nebylo to třeba. Odpověď byla vepsaná právě v tom jeho mlčení, v tom, jak jeho rty tvořily jedinou úzkou linku, v napětí v jeho ramenou, ve výraze, který měl v očích. 

Rossi se na něj upřeně díval, ruce na stole, prsty propletené. Na čele měl vrásky. 

„Hotchi, to je nesmysl.“ JJ se nervózně uchichtla. „Vždyť ho znáš, Spencer by přece nikdy nikomu neublížil…“

„Vážně, Hotchi, to je směšné,“ přidala se Emily, aby JJ podpořila. 

Hotch se na ni zpříma podíval, oči smutné. „Věř mi, že bych si nic nepřál víc, než zjistit, že se mýlím,“ ujistil ji upřímně. 

Nechápavě se na něj podívali, ale nikdo se na nic nezeptal, ani když postavil doprostřed stolu magnetofon s nahrávkou ze včerejšího večera, kdy byl zavražděn Valentine. Zmáčkl přehrávání. 

JJ sebou šokovaně trhla, když celou místnost naplnila ozvěna výstřelu, hluboký mužský výkřik, druhý výstřel, hluk pádu a pár neidentifikovatelných zvuků rušených tlumeným šumem, než se rozhostilo ticho. Morgan a Emily se po sobě zaraženě podívali. Nerozuměli tomu. Nic, absolutně nic z toho, co bylo na pásce nahrané, nenaznačovalo, že by u toho snad Reid měl být. 

A pak najednou hrobové ticho nahradil hlas, tichý, roztřesený, plný slz, zlomený a pro ně všechny tak strašně moc známý. 

„ _Nechtěl jsem… nechtěl… nedali by mi pokoj… nenechali by mě být… mrzí mě… musel jsem, jinak bych ublížil – … Mrzí mě to…_ “

Následovalo pár sekund šumu a pak bylo ticho. 

„Ne.“ JJ potřásla nesouhlasně hlavou. „Nevěřím tomu, Spencer by nikdy… nikdy by…“ nedomluvila. Namísto toho se rozplakala a složila hlavu do dlaní. Emily jí položila dlaň na rameno, v očích slzy. 

Nikdo jiný nic neřekl. Zpráva natočená na pásce byla až příliš jasná na to, aby ji dokázali vyvrátit. 

Hotchův telefon zazvonil, bez přemýšlení ho vytáhl z kapsy a hovor přijal. „Hotchner.“ 

Byla to Garciová. Hlas se jí třásl ještě více než jemu, předtím, když jí cestou do zasedací místnosti volal, aby porovnala rýhování na kulkách, kterými byly zavražděny oběti, s databázemi FBI. Slyšel v něm slzy a snahu vysvětlit si to jinak. Jakkoli jinak. 

Jenže to nešlo. 

Přál si neslyšet její odpověď, přál si neslyšet její zmatená slova, když mu říkala, že našla shodu. Když mu říkala, s čí zbraní se kulky, které připravily o život šest mužů, shodovaly. A přestože věděl, co mu Garciová řekne, _slyšet_ to… to bylo jiné. Slyšet to, to udělalo nezvratitelným. 

Zhluboka, roztřeseně se nadechl a pevně stiskl víčka, mobil stále u ucha. „Díky, Garci,“ zašeptal, hlas zlomený. Všichni na něj zírali. 

„Co se teď stane?“ zeptala se Garciová tiše, uplakaně. „Co s ním bude?“ 

„To nevím,“ odpověděl upřímně a zavěsil. 

„Aarone…?“ zamumlal Rossi tázavě. 

Hotch se ztěžka zapřel dlaněmi o hranu stolu, hlavu svěsil mezi ramena. Zhluboka dýchal, oči zavřené. Nemohl… nemohl přece… Stále se tomu zdráhal uvěřit. Jenže ačkoli nahrávka by se možná ještě dala vysvětlit nějak jinak ( _A jak asi_?, napadlo ho.), shoda Reidovy zbraně a kulek z míst činu byla nezvratný důkaz. Cítil na sobě jejich pohledy, ale nezvedl hlavu, nechtěl se na ně dívat, vidět tu bolest v jejich očích, až jim řekne, co se právě dozvěděl, _bál se_ na ně dívat. Bohužel se to nedalo odkládat donekonečna. 

„Právě mi volala Garciová,“ oznámil jim nakonec, hlas se mu mírně chvěl, hlavu měl stále svěšenou. „Kulky, kterými byly zavražděné oběti, rýhováním odpovídají vzorku z Reidovy zbraně.“ 

_Teď_ už se to popřít nedalo. 

Morgan zavřel oči a kousl se tvrdě do rtu. „Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že by Reid…“ vydechl slabě. „Proč jsme si ničeho nevšimli?“ zeptal se. „Proč jsme si nevšimli, že je nemocný?“ 

„Protože jsme si nechtěli všimnout,“ zamumlal Hotch. „A protože _on_ nechtěl, abychom si všimli. Věděl, jak to před námi utajit.“ Pročísl si prsty vlasy. 

„Ale plné rozvinutí schizofrenie trvá roky a jen malé procento schizofreniků má násilnické sklony, neubližují lidem,“ řekl Rossi, znělo to ale spíše, jako by mluvil sám k sobě. „Proč začal zabíjet? A proč začal zabíjet až před několika měsíci? Co byl stresor?“ ptal se. 

Morgan polkl. „Viděli jsme přece oběti,“ zašeptal. „Není tak těžké uhodnout, proti komu se zaměřil.“ Zvedl pohled k Hotchovi. 

Hotch pomalu přikývl. „Myslím…“ Hlas mu selhal a on se na pár vteřin odmlčel, aby nabral dech. „Myslím, že jeho stresor jsem já.“ 

Emily se na něj nechápavě podívala. 

„Před… několika měsíci za mnou Reid přišel a… naznačil mi, že má o mě zájem.“ Hotch vnímal, že na něj všichni zírají. Zhluboka, třaslavě se nadechl. „Odmítl jsem ho. Já…“ Zavřel na několik vteřin oči pod tíhou svědomí. Cítil na sobě jejich pohledy a věděl, že žádný z nich není odsuzující. I když by měly být. „Měl jsem vědět, že mě tím žádá o pomoc. Že chce, abych ho ochránil před tím, co se s ním děje. Měl jsem vědět, že má problémy, že volá o pomoc.“ Zakroutil pomalu hlavou, rty pevně sevřené. „Nechtěl jsem to vidět.“ 

„To není tvoje vina,“ zamumlal Morgan, oči zavřené, ruku na čele, prsty na spáncích. 

Hotch si odfrkl. „Ale ano, je.“ 

„Myslíš, že tvoje odmítnutí považoval nejen za odmítnutí jeho citů, ale za zradu?“ zeptal se Dave pomalu, tvář kamennou, tón hlasu naprosto profesionální, jediné, co prozrazovalo hluboké emoce, byly jeho oči. 

„Rád bych řekl, že ne, ale…“ Hotch pokrčil rameny. 

„Pokud začínal propadat schizofrenii…“ Morgan se při tom slově zhluboka, trhavě nadechl a opět zavřel bolestně oči, ale přemohl se a pokračoval. „Je to možné. Mohl to brát tak, že jsi mu odmítl pomoci a nechal jsi ho napospas nemoci, které se tak strašně bál. Pravděpodobně by tě za to mohl i nenávidět, nejspíše i dost na to, aby tě chtěl zabít.“ Přejel si dlaní zezadu po krku. „Oh, _bože_.“

„Ale nezabil tě,“ namítl Rossi. „Proč?“ 

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho. Nikdo z nich nevěděl, co odpovědět. 

„Moment,“ ozvala se najednou Emily, zamračená, jak něco promýšlela. „Říkal jsi, že svoji žádost o pomoc stylizoval jako nabídku vztahu, že?“ 

Hotch s unaveným výrazem přikývl. „Kam tím míříš?“ zeptal se. 

„Co když to nebyla jen žádost o pomoc? Co když do tebe vážně _je_ zamilovaný?“ upřesnila. „Nedokázal by tě přece zabít. A i kdyby ho ty… _hlasy_ … nutily to udělat… _Nemohl_ by, neublížil by _tobě_.“

Morgan zavřel oči. „Hledal by si náhradu…“

Emily se zadívala upřeně na Hotche. „Co budeme dělat?“ 

Hotch se neměl ke slovu, a tak si Rossi protřel unaveně oči. „Pojedeme k němu a zatkneme ho.“ Přestože byl jeho hlas pevný, v jeho výraze bylo znát, jak těžce se mu to říká. „Morgane, zavolej Garciovou, ať pošle zásahovku k jeho domu, ale ať nic nepodnikají, dokud tam nebudeme.“ 

„Ne!“ JJ zuřivě vrtěla hlavou, obličej mokrý od slz. „To nejde, _nemůžeme_ ho přece dát zatknout!“ vzlykla. 

„Jenže on zabíjí lidi, JJ!“ připomněl jí Hotch, hlas se mu třásl a nechybělo mnoho, aby se doopravdy zlomil. 

„Ale… Je to přece Spencer… _náš_ Spencer…“

„Tohle už není Reid, kterého jsme znali,“ řekla Emily a objala ji. „Je nemocný, JJ. Potřebuje pomoc.“ 

„Všichni ti mrtví…“ vydechl Morgan a podíval se ještě jednou, téměř proti své vůli na fotografie z míst činu. Najednou zbledl. A pak se obrátil k Hotchovi. „Víš, co to znamená, Hotchi, že?“ zeptal se nečekaně. „Ty nejsi podobný těm mrtvým. _Oni_ jsou podobní _tobě_.“ Morganovy oči se rozšířily děsivým poznáním. „To _ty_ jsi primární oběť, Hotchi.“


	13. Buď na sebe opatrný

Hotch se zamračeně rozhlédl okolo sebe. Bylo tam tolik lidí. Celý jeho tým, tedy ti, co z něj zbyli, místní policisté v čele se Simmonsem, dvě jednotky SWAT. Jeden z nich právě nabíjel pušku s laserovým zaměřovačem. Hotch stiskl pevně víčka a odvrátil se od toho výjevu, útrobami se mu šířilo mrazivé prázdno, bylo mu zle, přestože – nebo právě kvůli tomu? – věděl, že tohle je standardní, předpisový postup, když jdou zatknout nebezpečného zločince. Ovšem fakt, že to byl _Reidův_ dům v Chinatown, před kterým postávali a čekali, až někdo konečně odpíská začátek akce, to dělal něčím tak neuvěřitelným, že nedokázal dělat nic jiného, než tam jen tak stát a těžce lapat po dechu. 

Bylo to jen těžko k uvěření. Díval se na ten dům, na Reidův dům, a nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se to doopravdy děje. Bylo to… těžké, bylo to rozporuplné, tak moc, že ho to téměř trhalo na kusy, protože on věděl, že Reid dokonale odpovídá jejich profilu. Protože Reid _byl_ v dětství opuštěn otcem, musel se vyrovnat se spoustou věcí – se svojí genialitou, s matkou, se šikanou a pocitem osamělosti, které provázely celé jeho dětství i dospívání, se sociální izolovaností, s tím, čemu byl denně svědkem v práci – měl duševní chorobu ve své rodinné anamnéze a celý život trpěl strachem, že dopadne jako jeho matka, neschopný rozlišit iluze od skutečnosti. A když se tak stalo, jediné, čeho se dočkal, byla zrada ze strany muže, o kterém si myslel, že bude stát po jeho boku, že ho ochrání. 

Pořád ještě před sebou viděl Reida, jeho tvář, tu nejistotu a prosbu o pochopení v ní, když za ním Reid před všemi těmi měsíci, večer, když už byli všichni pryč, přišel do kanceláře, položil mu ruce na ramena a pokusil se ho políbit, pořád ještě viděl před sebou, jak Reidovy oči téměř děsivým způsobem ztmavly a zalily se slzami bezmoci, když ho odmítl, a jak byly jen pár vteřin nato zcela prázdné a bez výrazu, cizí… pamatoval si, že měl v tu chvíli pocit, že právě jediným slovem odsoudil k záhubě něco čistého, něco nevinného. Kdyby jen tehdy věděl, jak moc blízko pravdě byl…

Ano, velice dobře věděl, že Reid odpovídá profilu. Vlastně to bylo dokonale logické, to, že po tom všem, co Reid zažil, se v něm něco zlomilo. Přesto… tohle byl _Reid_. Jejich Reid, jejich sociálně prakticky negramotný, ale jinak geniální Reid, mladík, který si i po všech těch letech stále zachovával téměř dětskou naivitu a nevinnost. 

Reid. _Vrah_.

Někde za sebou zaslechl ostré cvaknutí, když ostřelovač opět složil tentokrát už nabitou zbraň, a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz. Zaťal zuby. Ne. Tohle nedovolí, nedovolí, aby tito muži _lovili_ Reida – bez ohledu na to, co udělal – jako zvěř. Nikdo z nich mu neublíží, protože Reid přece vůbec nebyl jako ti ostatní, nebyl zlý, nevyžíval se v bolesti druhých. Reid chtěl přece vždycky ostatním lidem pomáhat, dělal to nejlepší, co mohl a tolika lidem zachránil život a to, co se stalo… za to nemohl. On nebyl ničím jiným, než mladým mužem, skoro ještě dítětem, které až příliš mnoho trpělo a které zradila vlastní mysl. Dítětem, které jeho vlastní mysl nutila dělat věci, které nechtěl. 

Tak jak to, že si toho nevšimli? Reid byl s nimi, měl strach a trpěl a bojoval a toužil po tom, aby mu někdo pomohl. A nikdo z nich si ničeho z toho ani nevšiml. 

Reid byl přece také oběť. To, co provedl, nebyla jeho vina, ne, byla to Hotchova vina, protože on to měl poznat, měl poznat, že je něco špatně, měl mu pomoci, měl ho ochránit. Jenže to nedokázal, a tak jediné, co mu zbývalo, když ho nemohl zachránit před ním samotným, bylo zachránit ho alespoň před smrtí. To bylo to poslední, to jediné, co pro něj mohl teď udělat, když ve všem ostatním tak hořce zklamal. 

Věděl, že pokud zásahovka vtrhne dovnitř domu, se vším tím vybavením a zbraněmi, vyděsí se Reid k smrti a ublíží sobě nebo někomu jinému. To nemohl dopustit. Ne. Ne, ne, ne. 

Aniž někomu něco vysvětlil nebo se na někoho jenom podíval, začal si roztřesenými prsty rozepínat popruhy neprůstřelné vesty. 

Morgan, který celou tu dobu stál hned vedle něj a Hotch by vsadil roční plat na to, že nejspíš i uvažoval podobně jako on; ho chytil za rameno. „Co to děláš?“ zeptal se ho, hlas zhrublý emocemi, a nepouštěl ho. 

Hotch jeho ruku prudce srazil. „Jdu dovnitř,“ zasyčel ostře a strhl si vestu z ramen. Jeho pohled byl jistý, pevný a mohl by být i dokonale ledový, kdyby se v něm neskrývala bolest. Spousta bolesti. Až příliš bolesti pro jednoho člověka. 

Napadlo ho, jestli Reid taky cítil tolik bolesti, když zabíjel ty muže a potom jim z obličeje utíral krev a plakal nad jejich bezvládnými těly. Polkl, ale nepomohlo to dostat ten obrázek z jeho hlavy. 

Šest mužů, všichni vysocí a černovlasí, s hnědýma očima a kravatou. Přesně jako Hotch. 

„Hotchi, tam nemůžeš,“ pokusil se mu Morgan říct, ale hlas mu selhal. 

Hotch potřásl odmítavě hlavou a podíval se mu zpříma do očí. „Nesnaž se mi říkat, co můžu a co ne,“ varoval ho tichým, výhrůžným hlasem. „Zklamal jsem ho už dost, ale nikdy nedovolím, aby ho ti chlápci z naší zásahovky zabili,“ procedil mezi zuby. „ _Nikdy_.“

Morgan ho upřeně pozoroval – Hotch mu pohled vzdorovitě, vyzývavě oplácel, skoro jako by čekal, _doufal_ v to, až mu Morgan řekne, že je idiot a on se s ním bude moci pohádat a vybít si na něm ten vztek na sebe sama, který v sobě dusil – a potom na okamžik zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl a krátce přikývl. „Dobře.“ 

Hotch neodpověděl, tvář měl jako vytesanou z kamene, přesto však se mu v ní zrcadlily pocity, mnoho pocitů. Beze slova, jen se strohým přikývnutím podal Morganovi svoji vestu i zbraň, a naprosto přitom ignoroval zmatené nebo starostlivé pohledy ostatních členů svého týmu, protože nechtěl nic vysvětlovat. I tak při letmém pohledu zachytil, jak nepřirozeně zamlklý je Dave, jak moc bledá je Emily, jak se JJ stále třpytí oči slzami. Bolelo to a on se na ně nedokázal dívat ani o jedinou vteřinu déle, jen ten jeden letmý pohled, věděl, že víc by v tu chvíli neunesl, a tak se od nich odvrátil a bez zaváhání vykročil k domu. 

Zastavil ho však Morgan, který ho chytil pevně za paži a otočil ho k sobě. „Hotchi…“ zašeptal, hlas se mu třásl a oči měl plné smutku. „Nevíš, co by mohl udělat. Tak buď na sebe opatrný, dobře?“ 

Hotch mu věnoval pevný pohled. „Ať nestřílejí,“ řekl. „Dostanu ho ven, Morgane.“ 

Morgan pomalu přikývl a pustil ho. „Hodně štěstí, Hotchi,“ zašeptal si pro sebe, když sledoval, jak Hotch, neozbrojený a bez neprůstřelné vesty proti Reidovi naprosto bezbranný, ale s jistotou a bez váhání zmizel za dveřmi Reidova domu.


	14. Řekl jsem mu, že všechno bude dobré

Hotch pomalu vešel do domu, dveře nebyly zamčené, ve kterém včera strávil noc, a pečlivě se rozhlédl okolo sebe. V domě nebyl nepořádek, ale ani úplně uklizeno, a přestože když Reid včera usnul, zametl střepy z rozbitých sklenic, na podlaze bylo zase rozsypané sklo. 

Reida našel sedět obývacím pokoji, mladík seděl skrčený na pohovce, bokem k oknu, prakticky v té samé poloze, v jaké byl, když Hotch ráno odcházel na stanici, v rukou držel svoji zbraň. V místnosti bylo mírné přítmí díky tmavému, napůl zataženému závěsu. 

Vypadalo to, že si ho mladík zatím nevšiml, zaujatý sám sebou, protože nevzhlédl, nepřestával koukat do země, pohled nepřítomný, rty se mu bezhlese pohybovaly a občas mu z nich splynulo tichounké zakňourání, ruku, ve které držel zbraň, měl ochable položenou v klíně. 

Hotch se zachvěl, a když před sebe natáhl ruku, prsty se mu třásly. Protože, krucinál, profilovali ho přece jako špatně předvídatelného! Jak mohl vědět, co udělá, když má před domem armádu policistů a agentů? Jak jen mohl vědět, jestli má tu zbraň proto, aby někomu ublížil anebo proto, aby ji použil proti sobě? 

„Reide,“ oslovil ho nuceně klidným hlasem a zůstal stát nehybně pár metrů od něj, aby mu dal prostor. 

Reid k němu zvedl hlavu, jako by si ho všiml teprve teď – a nejspíš taky ano – ale to překvapení trvalo jen vteřinu, pak se jeho výraz roztříštil do směsice pocitů. Strach, vztek, stud, odpor, zahanbení, výčitky, omluva, znechucení, nenávist, láska… to všechno tam bylo. Sevřel zbraň pevněji. 

„Hotchi?“ zeptal se Reid nejistě. Jeho hlas byl slabounký. „Co tady děláš, Hotchi? Máme případ?“ ptal se ho zmateně. 

Hotch na okamžik bolestně zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl. „Ne,“ zavrtěl zlehka hlavou. „Nemáme nový případ, Reide.“ Zhluboka se nadechl a ze všech sil se snažil zachovat klid. Jedna část jeho se tomu stále ještě zdráhala uvěřit. Reid byl přece _tak nevinný_. „Reide, kde jsi byl včera večer?“ 

Reid potřásl hlavou a projel si prsty jedné ruky vlasy, pak mu paže klesla a překřížila hrudník, nehty se zaryly do ramene, určitě bolestivě. „Byl jsem tady. S tebou.“ 

„A kde jsi byl předtím, než jsme byli tady, Reide? Kde jsi byl, _Spencere_?“

Reid zoufale potřásl hlavou a schoulil se ještě více do sebe. Bolestně se zašklebil a kousl se hrubě do spodního rtu, uhýbal před ním pohledem. „Nechtěl jsem,“ řekl. „Udělal jsem něco špatného, že? Nechtěl jsem to udělat, nechtěl, nechtěl. Byl ti podobný, strašně, strašně, strašně moc podobný… _Nechtěl jsem_ …“

Hotch se zachvěl, protože Reidovy oči byly najednou tak strašně divoké a vyděšené, jako oči zvířete lapeného ve světlech auta, před kterým nemůže utéct. 

„Zabil jsi šest mužů, Spencere,“ vydechl. 

Znělo to neuvěřitelně nezvratně. 

Reid sebou trhl a jeho ruka, ta, ve které držel zbraň, sebou mírně zaškubala. Ale nezvedl ji a nic neudělal, dál mu ležela v klíně. 

„Odlož tu zbraň, Spencere,“ vyzval ho klidně. „Vyřešíme to, _spravíme to_ , jenom odlož tu zbraň.“ 

„ _Nechtěl_ …“

Reid se rozvzlykal a začal se pohupovat dopředu a dozadu. 

„ _Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne_ …“

„Někam spolu odejdeme, Spencere,“ sliboval mu Hotch jemným, konejšivým hlasem. Celé tělo měl jako paralyzované a pohled nedokázal odtrhnout od toho výjevu, co měl před sebou. Reid, s vlasy rozcuchanými, vzlykající a zlomený, s koleny pod bradou, kolébající se dopředu a dozadu. Věděl, že ho tenhle výjev bude pronásledovat až do konce života, že se ho nikdy nezbaví. „Zůstanu s tebou, Spencere, slibuju. Jen odlož tu zbraň.“ 

Reid se na pohovce trochu napřímil a prosebně se na něj podíval a Hotch si najednou vzpomněl na všechny ty ostřelovače, co byli venku a čekali, až udělá nějakou chybu, jediný špatný pohyb. Čekali, aby –

Naprosto jasně si vybavoval, jak tehdy, po tom případu s Owenem Reidovi vynadal, že ohrožoval sebe i jiné, když zapomněl na opatrnost a jednal tak, jak jednal a vyrazil proti němu neozbrojený, a přece teď, když to nebyl Owen, ale Reid…

Hotch se pomalu, s rukama zdviženýma v uklidňujícím gestu před sebou, přesunul napříč místností a postavil se mezi Reida a okno.

***

„Zatraceně!“ zasyčel Simmons naštvaně a sklonil zbraň, aby nemířil Hotchovi na záda. „Co to, do prdele, dělá?!“ zeptal se rozzuřeně Morgana. 

„To, co musí,“ odpověděl Morgan pomalu, tiše, pohled nespouštěl z okna Reidova obývacího pokoje. „Pokusí se ho přemluvit, aby vyšel z domu sám. Pokud ho někdo dokáže dostat ven bez výstřelu, tak je to Hotch.“ 

Simmons na něj chvíli upřeně zíral, a pak pohodil hlavou a odfrkl si. „To teda zatraceně doufám, že jo.“ 

Vrátil se pohledem zpátky k oknu, a když zjistil, že stále nic nevidí, začal nervózně podupávat nohou. 

„Notak, Hotchi, notak…“ mumlal Morgan nepřítomně a v duchu klel. „Tak už pojď…“ byl tím nervóznější, čím déle ono zvláštní ticho před bouří trvalo a čím nervóznější byli ostatní členové týmu. Koutkem oka zaznamenal, že JJ znovu stékají po tvářích slzy a že Emily sevřela pažbu své zbraně tak křečovitě, až měla klouby prstů úplně bílé. Rossi přešlápl. 

Viděl, jak Hotch udělal krok k Reidovi a pak Reid vstal a omotal kolem staršího muže paže, Morgan si byl i na tu vzdálenost a špatný úhel pohledu jistý, že Hotch hladí mladíka po vlasech a něco mu šeptá. Potom oba dva zmizeli z výhledu, Hotch se stále držel mezi Reidem a oknem, a Morgan a ostatní bezradně zírali na prázdné místo na pohovce. A pak najednou se přední dveře otevřely a ostřelovači namířili pušky na mladšího z páru, který z nich vyšel. Hotch okamžitě zvedl ruku, dlaní k nim, aby jim naznačil, že nemají střílet, zatímco druhou držel Reida, paži obemknutou okolo jeho pasu v gestu, které bylo konejšivé a jemné, ale zároveň jaksi omluvné, zatímco Reid se ho držel jako klíště, zarýval mu prsty do košile a tiskl se tváří do důlku mezi jeho ramenem a krkem. 

„Nestřílejte,“ přikázal Morgan policistům okamžitě a zastrčil si vlastní zbraň zpátky do pouzdra na boku. Pomalými kroky vyrazil společně se Simmonsem k Hotchovi s Reidem. 

„To bude dobrý, kluku,“ zašeptal Morgan směrem k Reidovi, když k nim došel. Hotch nespouštěl paži z mladíkova pasu, stále ještě ho objímal, a Reid se teď okolo sebe rozhlížel doširoka rozevřenýma očima, ve kterých byly slzy a uštvaný výraz. 

Simmons si sundal z opasku pouta a vykročil k Reidovi, ten se stáhl o krok od něj a vyděšeně se na něj díval. Třásl se hrůzou. 

„Žádná pouta,“ prohlásil Hotch a přitiskl k sobě Reida úžeji. „Pojedu s ním. Nic neudělá.“ 

„Agente Hotchnere –“ začal Simmons, ale nedostal šanci pokračovat. 

„Žádná. Pouta,“ zopakoval Hotch nesmlouvavě a jeho pohled byl tak pevný a ledový, že se Simmons vzdal a neochotně přikývl. 

Hotch zavedl Reida k policejnímu autu, posadil ho dozadu a už si k němu chtěl přisednout, když mu Morgan položil dlaň na rameno. „Počkej, Hotchi…“

Hotch k němu vzhlédl. 

„Jak jsi ho dostal ven, Hotchi?“ zeptal se ho jemně. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou a prsty si prohrábnul vlasy. „To bylo vlastně jednoduché,“ zamumlal napůl nepřítomně a hořce se uchichtl, když se na Morgana podíval. „Řekl jsem mu, že všechno bude dobré. Řekl jsem mu, že zůstanu s ním.“ 

A poprvé za všechny ty roky, co se znali, viděl Morgan v jeho očích slzy.


	15. Epilog – Víš, co je ironie?

_„Srdce se mohou zlomit. Ano, srdce se mohou zlomit. Někdy si myslím, že by bylo lepší, kdybychom zemřeli, když se tak stane, jenže nezemřeme.“_

_Stephen King_

***

Hotch stál u jednosměrného zrcadla a čelem se opíral o chladné sklo. 

Stále ještě tomu nemohl uvěřit. Bylo to tak… děsivé, těžké k pochopení, neuvěřitelné. Byl to přeci Reid…

Reid, který teď byl v pokoji, do kterého viděl zrcadlem, protože tady, na psychiatrickém oddělení Nemocnice svaté Alžběty, bylo takové zrcadlo nainstalováno ve stěně pokoje každého pacienta. Protože to bylo to, čím teď Reid byl. Pacientem. 

Díval se na mladíka, na Reida, i přes to, co se stalo, na něj pořád nedokázal přestat myslet jako na Reida, _jejich_ Reida; který seděl v tom pokoji za zrcadlem, na posteli, v modrobílém proužkovaném a příliš velkém pyžamu a s koleny přitaženými pod bradu. 

Hotch si povzdychl a zavřel oči, aby potlačil slzy. 

JJ, která až dosud stála beze slova vedle něj a jen se stejně jako on dívala do místnosti, odvrátila pohled od mladíka na druhé straně zrcadla a zvedla pohled k Hotchovi. „Morgan mi volal, aby mi dal vědět, že srovnání DNA ze slz na tvářích obětí a…“ Její hlas byl slabý a tichý a nakonec se úplně vytratil. Zhluboka se nadechla a znovu se přiměla promluvit. „DNA se shoduje.“ 

Pomalu přikývl, ale nepodíval se na ni. „Já vím,“ zašeptal. 

Pár minut bylo mezi nimi naprosté ticho. 

„Jak je možné, že jsme si ničeho nevšimli?“ zeptala se JJ najednou tiše a opět obrátila tvář k Hotchovi. Oči měla lesklé slzami. „ _Měli_ jsme si všimnout, že se s ním něco děje, ne?“ 

Hotch mírně pokrčil rameny a položil jí dlaň konejšivě na paži. Když promluvil, byl jeho hlas posazený hlouběji než obvykle, chraplavý. „Lidé bývají často slepí k chybám těch, na kterých jim záleží.“ Jeho výraz byl temný a nečitelný. „Přehlížíme je, protože se jich bojíme. Tak to prostě je,“ řekl jí. 

JJ si setřela slzy z tváří. „Ale _my_ jsme si všimnout měli.“ 

„To měli,“ přikývl. 

Odtrhl od ní pohled a zadíval se zpátky do toho pokoje, ale dlaň z její paže nespustil, protože i on sám potřeboval oporu, potřeboval něco, na co by se mohl soustředit, protože se bál, že by ho jinak všechno to, co právě cítil, mohlo zevnitř rozervat na kusy. 

„Víš, co je ironie, JJ?“ zeptal se jí tiše, hluše, aniž by spustil pohled z Reida. 

JJ jemně potřásla hlavou. 

„Že tohle,“ pokynul rukou k místnosti, ve které byl Reid zavřený jako vězeň, tmavé oči téměř slepě upřeny na bílou stěnu, nepřítomné a prázdné po všech těch lécích, které dostal, „je přesně to, čeho se celý život tak hrozně moc bál.“ 

Neřekl jí, že se vtom skrývá ještě něco, co bylo stejně tak ironické, pokud ne víc. A sice to, že on _věděl_ , že to je jeho vina. Protože tam pro Reida nebyl, když ho potřeboval. Protože když za ním Reid přišel a nabídl mu svoje srdce na stříbrném podnose, odmítl ho. 

Přestože ho taky miloval.

***

_„Nejdůležitější věci se nejhůře vyjadřují. Stydíte se je vyslovit, protože slova umenšují jejich skutečný význam, jejich bezbřehá obrovitost se vyslovením scvrkává na pouhou životní velikost. Je v tom však ještě něco, že? Nejdůležitější věci jsou skryty příliš blízko místa, kde leží vaše tajné myšlenky, podobně jako znamení vedoucí k pokladu, který by vám rádi ukradli vaši nepřátelé. A nejhorší na tom je, že můžete učinit bůhvíjaké objevy a sklidíte jen výsměšné pohledy lidí, kteří vůbec nerozumějí tomu, co říkáte a proč téměř křičíte, když to říkáte. A tajemství zůstane tajemstvím, neboť nenalezne srozuměnou duši.“_

_Stephen King_


End file.
